Royal Love
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: I was a simple city girl of Mumbai... thought I was an orphan but after 25 years of ignorance my family showed up... No, only my grandmother... Others were assassinated... My parents and my siblings... all of them... After few weeks I got to know the assassin and that too my...
1. Chapter 1

5

It was a pleasant morning in Mumbai. Everyone has come except for one. Someone's eyes were stuck to the door, eagerly waiting for his special one. The man went to his friend.

Man (whispering worriedly): Abhijeet, yaar abhi tak Shreya aayi nhi aise toh sabse pehle aati hai.

Abhijeet looked at his friend's worried face and smiled.

Abhijeet (smiled): Yaar Daya, itni chinta hai toh usko bta kyun nhi dete?

Daya (glare): Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (correcting himself): Achha sorry, who actually Shreya ko ACP sir ne head quarters ek file submit karne bheja hai. Bus aati hi hogi.

At the same time, the door opened and all eyes went towards it. A beautiful and tall lady came inside with her prettiest smile. Her big beautiful eyes were looking at everyone and her red lips were wishing 'Good Morning'. Seeing her happy face, everyone smiled.

She went to the duo.

Shreya (smiled): Good morning sir.

Duo (smiled): Good morning.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, kaisi ho?

Shreya (smiled): Sir, main thik hoon aur aaplog?

Abhijeet: Hum thik hai (naughtily glancing at Daya): chalo kissi ko toh humaari yaad aayi.

Daya felt embarrassed and then engaged himself in the file while Shreya shyly moved to her desk. Meanwhile, ACP came from his cabin and called Shreya inside. She went with him.

A tall and man entered the bureau. Daya saw him and went to him.

Daya: Ji, Aapko koi kaam hai? Main Senior Inspector Daya Kya hum aapki madad kar sakte hai?

Man (Foreign Accent): Yes, I want your help. I am Joseph. (They shook hands) May I meet The ACP?

Daya: Sure, I will be glad to call him.

They exchanged a smile and Daya went inside the cabin, where he saw ACP and Shreya discussing something. He cleared his throat to get the attention and the other two looked at him.

ACP: Daya, koi kaam tha?

Daya (glanced at Shreya): Haan, sir, voh bahar koi aaya hai bol rha hai ki aapse milna hai?

ACP (to Daya): Achha use bhejdo (to Shreya with a smile) Thank you, Shreya, tumhaare karan hi voh gang pakdapai, Ab tum jaa sakti ho.

Shreya (smiled): sir isme thank you kahan se aa gya, main bhi toh ek officer hoon, yeh toh mera farz tha.

They smiled and Dareya went outside the cabin. Daya told Joseph to go inside the cabin and Joseph did so. After an hour, Joseph and ACP came out and Joseph left after exchanging some last words from him.

ACP (ordering tone): Everyone to the conference room right now.

All exchanged glances as ACP left.

After 5 minutes, in the conference room, all were seated around a large table with ACP in the middle.

ACP (informative): Kucch der pehle ek aadmi aya tha (Daya nodded as ACP looked at everyone) Voh JOseph hai, Head of security for the Queen of Galevia.

All eyes were widened. Everyone exchanged glances.

Shreya (confused): But sir, woh yahan kyun aaye the?

ACP (sighed): Queen ki granddaughter ko dhundne.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, Queen Claire ki granddaughter! Sir, it's impossible.

Before ACP could say anything, Daya interrupted him.

Daya (confused): Impossible kyun Shreya?

Shreya (still shocked): Sir, Queen Claire ke dono beton ki shaadi hi nhi huyi thi! Unke badhe bete ne church join kar liya tha. He left everything to attain salvation. Aur unke chhote bete, Prince David bhi shaadi shuda nhi the jab pichle saal unki maut ho gyi, ek car accident mein. Aur King Steve, Claire ke pati ki bhi maut ho gyi ek bimaari se.

ACP (surprised): Lagta hai ki tumne is par kaafi research ki hai, Shreya. I am impressed.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, voh mujhe pta nhi kyun Galevia ke baare mein janna bahut accha lagta hai. I don't know why I'm attracted to its history.

ACP (nodded): Hmmm. Yeh jo abhi Shreya ne kaha voh mujhe Joseph ne bhi btaya. Actually, Prince David was married to an Indian girl, Sumitra. They had a love marraige. Unki secret marraige ke baare mein sirf Queen and King ko pta tha. Prince David aur Sumitra ki ek beti huyi thi 25 saal pehle. (Looking at Shreya) Uska naam Shreyana tha. Aur coincidently dono ki birth date bhi exactly match kata hai.

Everyone was shocked. They looked at Shreya, who two had wide eyes.

Shreya (murmered): Mere coincidence.

ACP (continued): David ko aisa lga ki jitne bhi Royal Throne ke successor hai, unki jaan ko khatra hai toh unhone Shreyana ko Mumbai bhej diya. Uske baat unke do twin sons huye, jo Sumitra ke saath rehne lge. Jis din Prince ka accident huya, voh apni puri family ke saath car se Royal Palace aa rhe the, unko introduce karane.

Shreya was listening this very keenly.

ACP (continued): Aur jab saare royal successors and even King ki maut ho gyi toh Galevia ko apna astitva bchane ke liya Shreyana ki zaroorat hai.

Shreya (thoughtfully): Par sir, hum use dhondhenge kaise?

ACP took out a picture. Everyone looked at it. At last, Shreya observed it keenly and was shocked. But, she was successful in hiding her emotions.

ACP (informatively): Yeh hai, Shreyana aur David ki last picture. Shreyana ke kandhe par ek royal symbol hai, which is her birth mark.

Shreya was getting restless now. It was well noticed by Daya but he found it wise to ask her later.

ACP (to everyone): So, who will take the responsibility? Is case ko koi ek hi handle karega. Agar backup ki zaroorat padi toh we'll provide it later.

Shreya (immediately): Sir, I want to handle this case.

All looked at her suspiciously as she looked like 'uh oh'.

ACP (questioningly): Any special reason?

Shreya (confidently lying): No sir, bas main is case ko akele handle kar ke apne aapko prove karna cahti hoon.

ACP (satisfied by her answer): Hmmm… so, hume tumhe incharge kyu bnana chahiye?

Shreya (confidently): Sir, Galevia ke Royal History ke bare mein mujhe sabse zyaada pta hai. And honestly, toh main Shreyana se milne ke liye bahut excited hoon. You can count on me sir.

Her nervousness was very well hidden. She really wanted to know the truth.

ACP (nodded): Okay, the case is yours, ek ghante mein aa kar is case ki file mujhse se le lena. (to everyone) meeting dismissed.

Everyone dispersed. But Shreya was still seated, lost in her thoughts. Daya saw that and came to her. He called her many times but she wasn't listening. So, he hesitantly kept his hand on her shoulder.

Daya (softly): Shreya.

She came out of the thoughts with a jerk. She found Daya looking at her suspiciously.

Daya (suspiciously): Shreya aaj huya kya hai tumhe? Meeting ke time bhi bechain ho gyi, aur abhi bhi khoi huyi ho.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, aisi koi baat nhi hai, bas thodi tabyat kharab hai.

Daya looked at her, his eyes were full of concern. He touched her forehead then cheeks with back of his hand to check the temperature. It made her shiver, but she covered up.

Daya (concern): Kaha Shreya, Shareer toh garam nhi hai. Par agar tumhe tab bhi lag rha hai toh chalo hum doctor ke paas chalte hai.

She smiled at his concern.

Daya (irritated): Tabyat kharab hai aur muskura rhi ho.

Shreya (smiled); Aap aise meri fikar karenge toh muskuraungi hi na.

Daya felt embarrassed and turned red while Shreya went from there smiling. Daya smiled to himself while rufling his hair and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour, a knock can be heard on the door of ACP's cabin.

ACP (ordering tone): Come in.

Shreya came in. ACP gave her the file. She went towards the door but again turned to him.

Shreya (hesitantly): Ummm… sir, (he looked at her): Sir, voh May I know how old is she?

ACP (smiled): 25 years, dono ke birthdays bhi same date par hai… even the year.

Shreya (acting to be surprised): Wow, unbelievable. (then she remembered something): Sir, Joseph ka number.

ACP (nodded): Haan, main tumhe 5 minute mein message kar deta hoon.

She nodded and went.

After a while, the door again opened and she peeped in.

Shreya (mischievously): Waise, aapko aaj ka promise yaad hai na?

ACP (fake anger): Shreya!

Shreya (immediately while holding her ears): Sorry- Sorry (and moved out quickly)

AP smiled at her antics and shook his head. He had daughterly affections towards the girl. She too treated him like a father.

They were like real father- daughter off duty but as it comes to duty both become the boss.

Shreya got Joseph's number. She told him that will be handling the case and that she wanted to meet the queen.

The appointment was set during the evening time, the next day.

Same evening,

Shreya reached a house and rang the door bell.

An old lady opened the door.

Lady (smiled): Shreya beta, tum? Aao.

Shreya said nothing but entered the house.

Shreya (to Lady): Chini kaki, sab kaha hai?

Chini (serious): Upar hai, unki tabiyat phir se kharab hai, (sighed): Tu abhi mat jaa, tab tak orphanage ke bacho ke saath baith ja.

Shreya (serious): Mujhe, abhi mama ji se milna hai.

Chini nodded and went.

She returned after sometimes.

Chini (smiled): Jaa, unhone permission de di.

Shreya nodded and went. Chini felt some change in her behavior.

Shreya went towards the room with fast steps and opened the door. An old man was lying on the bed with a content face and closed eyes.

Shreya (Serious): Mama ji.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a content smile.

Shreya (sighed): Aaj CID mein ek case aaya tha, Galevia ki Queen ne apne poti Shreyana ko dhoondne ka zimma hum diya hai. (looked in his eyes): Kya voh vahi hai, jo main soch rhi hoon?

Mama ji was shocked.

Shreya (angrily): Kyu nhi btaya sach mujhe?

Mama ji (sighed): Shreya, voh safety ke liye tha.

Shreya (murmured): Hell safety, (angrily): Toh fir CID kyun join karwaya, haan?

She burst into angry tears.

Shreya (shouted): Not expected from you, Mr. Karan Singh.

She left before hearing his words.

She drove in a high speed and tears made way, she didn't even know where she was heading, she was just driving.

After an hour,

She was in her house, trying hard to control herself, when her phone rang.

Shreya (in the call): Hello.

ACP (smiled): Haan Shreya, tum taiyaar ho gyi.

Then, she remembered her plans for today. She bit her tongue.

Shreya (lied): Ab haan, bus do minute aur.

She rushed up to her room and picked a random dress, she got first from her wardrobe.

ACP (softly): Beta, sorry hum aaj nhi jaa sakte dinner par.

Shreya (shocked): Kya! Sir, aapne promise kiya tha, aap aise mna nhi kar sakte. Yeh bahut buri baat hai, aap humesha aise hi karte hai.

ACP (stopping her): Ruk jao meri maa, main keh rha hoon, main nhi aa rha hoon, jaldi ready ho jao, Daya aa rha hai, tumhe dinner par le jaane.

Shreya (making face): Koi zaroorat nhi hai, aap toh aa nhi rhe hai, toh kya fayeda jaane ka.

ACP (strictly): It is a strict order, tum uske saath jaogi.

Shreya (making face): Ok

She disconnected the call and got ready. She wore a yellow sleeveless loose top with elastic end and hot pink palazzo with yellow glossy pumps.

She left her hairs open and put a little eyeliner and vine color lip gloss. She checked the clock; it's when the bell rang.

She went and opened it. It was Daya, who was lost in her. His breaths were lost and heart beat raced, while she hardly looked at him. She came out and locked the door behind and went to the car. Daya sighed and followed her.

They sat on the car and drove off.

ACP had already booked the table in the hotel. It was on the pool side and the area was decorated with dim lights and candles.

The couple got embarrassed and looked at each other hesitantly. Shreya immediately downed her gaze as their eyes met.

They sat on the table and gave their order.

Shreya was eating silently but Daya was continuously staring her.

Daya (suddenly): Shreya, koi problem hai kya?

Shreya (confused): Nhi, kyu?

Daya (smiled): Shreya, actually kabhi tumhe itna chup nhi dekha.

Shreya (lost voice): Ab bolne ke liye bacha hi kya hai?

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Shreya (covering): Kucch nhi sir.

Daya (smiled): Toh phir mujhse baat karo na.

Shreya (sighed): Sir, please.

Daya nodded and the silence again prevailed.

They silently completed the dinner and Daya left Shreya to her house.

She immediately came and even didn't bother to say a good bye to him or even close the main door. She rushed to her room and threw herself on the bed.

She cried all night and slept like that.

The next day... In the bureau,

Purvi was getting restless and glancing at the door several times.

Abhijeet (noticing it): Kya huya Purvi, baar- baar darwaze ko kyu dekh rhi ho?

Purvi (worried): Sir, Shreya roz sabse jaldi aa jati hai, aur abhi tak nhi aayi aur calls ka response bhi nhi de rhi hai. Sir, mujhe bahut dar lag rha hai.

Daya (thoughtfully): Chalo, ACP ke paas, ho sakta hai unhe kucch pta hai.

Voice: Daya, mujhe bhi kucch nhi pta, balki main khud tum log se pucchne aa rha tha.

All turned to find ACP there.

Nikhil (tensed): Sir, fir kya huya hoga?

Daya remembered the last night.

Daya (tensed): Sir, kal bhi Shreya bahut upset lag rhi thi.

ACP (hurriedly): Daya, ek kaam karo tum mere saath uske ghar chalo, baki yahi raho.

All nodded and they went.

They went to her house and knocked the door, but found the door open. They looked at each other and nodded. They took out their guns and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

They went to her house and knocked the door, but found the door open. They looked at each other and nodded. They took out their guns and went inside.

They saw nothing. ACP signaled Daya and they parted their ways. ACP went upstairs to her room while he searched downstairs.

ACP (from the room, shocked): Daya!

Daya rushed to the room and was shocked to see the scenario.

Shreya was lying unconsciously on the bed and hadn't even changed her clothes. He went to her with a glass of water and sprinkled some droplets gently on her face. Her face showed some moments and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and sat straight. She held her head.

The two other officers looked at her only to find her eyes swollen. Her body was heating.

ACP (concerned): Shreya, tum thik ho na beta?

Shreya (weak smile): Sir, main thik hoon.

Daya (angrily): Kya thik ho? Subah- Subah behosh padi mili, kal raat se kapde bhi change nhi kiye hai, aankhe sooji hai, jaise raat bhar royi ko aur body itni buri tarah se tap rhi hai, aur tum keh rhi ho kit um thik ho?

She looked down.

ACP (angrily): Yeh sab kya ho rha hai Shreya?

Shreya (lost tone): Jo hona tha voh toh kab ka go gya sir.

The gentlemen exchanged shocked glanced.

Shreya (covering her statement): I mean, sir aap log bureau chaliye, main bhi aati hoon and sorry for inconvenience.

ACP (angrily, strictly): Chup- chap se yahi raho, koyi bureau nhi jaa rhi ho tum.

Shreya (interrupted impatiently): Nhi sir, mera bureau aana aur is case par kaam karna bahut zaroori hai.

She bit her tongue for that.

ACP (suspiciously): Shreya, yeh sab chal kya rha hai haan? Jab se yeh case aaya hai, bahut ajeeb si harkatein kar rhi ho tum.

Shreya was stealing eyes from them.

Daya (adding): haan, us din conference mein bhi ek dum se restless ho gyi aur fir yeh raat bhar rona aur kal bhi tum thik nhi thi. Akhir baat kya hai?

Shreya (lying): Sir, aisi koyi baat nhi hai.

ACP (shouted): Jhooth, mujhe pta hai ki koi baat hai, ab jaldi se btao, tumhe meri kasam.

She sighed sadly, after absorbing the shock.

Shreya (low voice): Jhel payenge sach ko (both exchanged glances): Agar main kahoon ki main hi Princess Shreyaana hoon toh?

The latter two were shocked.

She lightly slid her sleeve from her shoulder to show the birth mark.

Shreya (heavy throat): Same birthday, same ankhein aur yaha tak ki same birth mark.

The latter did not know how to react, both were blank.

Shreya (added): Par please, abhi aaplog kisi ko mat btaiyega.

This was enough for ACP, he nodded to Daya, who understood and ACP left.

Shreya stood out of the bed to follow him but her legs were weak and trembled. She was about to fall but Daya supported her and took her back to the bed. He sat beside her.

Daya (looked forward): Toh Rani ko kab bta rhi ho?

She looked at him with a jerk. His voice showed the reflection of his disappointment and hurt. She looked down.

Shreya (low tone): Aaj evening tea time ki appointment lit hi, Joseph se.

Daya (nodded): Hmmm…tum fresh ho jao, phir chalenge doctor ke paas.

He stood up and moved forward to leave, when something stopped him. It was Shreya's extremely hot and weak hand, which held his wrist. She left him as he turned.

Shreya (innocently): aap naraz ho na mujhse ki maine aapo yeh kal kyun nhi btaya?

Daya (looking away): Akhir main lagta hi kya hoon tumhaara jot um mujhe btaogi. Mana kaha tumne mujhe apna.

She sighed and stood up. She moved towards him but her weak legs didn't support her. She was about to fall but two strong arms supported her. She looked at those concerning and loving eyes.

Shreya (softly): Par aapne toh mana hai na mujhe apna.

Daya was lost in her eyes, filled with love which he longed for. He felt weakness inside her. Her weak and warm body pinched his heart.

She was the first to some out of the trance. As he came back to his senses, he took her in his arms, which didn't shock her. She knew where they were heading. He made her stand outside the bathroom.

She went in and came out after a quarter and half hours as she was weak. She was shocked to find Daya waiting for her outside.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, aap…

Daya (haughtily): Tumharaa wait kar rha tha.

She put her gaze down while he again held her in his arms. They were lost in each other and looking into each other's eyes.

Her wet hairs were making her more elegant.

He made her sit on the stool near the dressing table. He looked at her through the mirror as she combed her hairs. She too stole glances at him at intervals. She applied her cream and moisturizer.

When she felt the gaze getting intense, she asked him through the mirror through eyes.

Daya (shook his head in no): Bas tumhaare khubsurati ka raaz janana tha.

Shreya (shyly): Kucch mila.

Daya (smiled): Tumhaari sharmili si smile.

She turned red and averted her gaze. He smiled at her and lifted her,

Daya (low voice): Next stop, dining table.

Shreya (susprised): aapne khana bhi bna liya!

Daya (naughtily): Kisi ne taiyaar hone mein bahut time lga diya.

She smiled sheepishly as they descended the stairs.

He made her sit on the dining table and served her the breakfast. Both had it.

Daya smiled in returned.

After they did the breakfast and he was through with the chores, they headed to the doctor.

After checkup,

Shreya (restlessly): Tarun, main thik hoon na?

Tarun (fake smile): Jin hi, aap bikul thik nhi hai madam, (giving Daya the prescribtion): Yeh medicines inko dijiye aur haan (strictly) ek hafte tak complete bed rest.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? (angrily): Tarun ke bache, kis baat ka badla le rha hai tu? Ek hafte tak ghar par pade rhoongi.

Tarun (sighed tiredly): Yaar, main bhi toh tumhaara bachpan ka dost hoon, mujhe bhi toh tumhaari good health hi chahiye aur main kis baat ka badla loonga. Abe k hafte tak ghar par baith, itna tez fever hua hai ki…

Shreya glared him hard and he kept quiet. Daya smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

They returned home. Shreya was quite disheartened by the news.

He made her sit on the bed and then noticed her dull face. He sighed and sat on his knees in front of her.

Daya (softly): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya looked at him with a pale face.

Shreya (sadly): Mujhe ab ek hafte ghar par rehna hoga.

Daya (trying to be unknown): Toh accha hai na, ek hafte ki chhuti.

Shreya (glared): Natak karna koyi apse seekhe (he smiled and she continued in dull voice) I wanted to meet my grandmother, my blood relative.

Daya (got an idea): Shreya, agar tum vaha nhi jaa sakti toh kya huya, Queen idhar toh a hi sakti hai.

Before Shreya could speak, he snatched her phone and called Joseph.

Daya (in the call): Hello, Joseph… actuallu I am senior inspector Daya…(smiled) yes, I wanted to make you a request, may I?... Actually, Shreya is not well since last night and doctor has suggested her a week's bed rest. But she wanted to meet you and the Queen to give a really helpful and urgent information….(smiled widely): Thank you so much… I will be pleased to meet the Queen in the evening, bye.

He disconnected the call.

Her eyes were wide open and her mouth formed a big 'o'. He understood and silently slipped her phone in her hand. She called someone.

In the call,

Shreya (glared Daya): Hello ACP sir, I want you urgent in my house.

ACP (confused): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (angrily): Aap mujhse pucch rhe hai, aapke in chahite senior inspector ne kya kand kiya hai. (Daya hung his head down)

ACP (shocked): Kya kiya Daya ne?

Shreya (almost crying): Daya sir ne Queen ko mere ghar bula liya.

ACP (shocked): What?

Within no hour, ACP and Shreya were glaring Daya, who hung his head and preferred to be silent.

Shreya (worried): Ab mere ghar mein Queen aa rhi, kya karoon?

Daya (instantly): Tum kucch mat karo, main kar dunga.

Shreya (angrily): Kar toh aapne bahut kucch pehle hi diya hai, sir. (he went silent)

ACP (calmly): Shreya, hum ghar ki safai dekhte hai.

Shreya: Sir, subah bai ne kar di hai, (biting her lips): Sir, mujhe bahut nervousness ko rhi hai, main kaise btaongi unhe sach.

ACP (softly): Shreya, don't worry, kucch nhi hoga.

Shreya nodded silently with a worried face, while ACP caressed her hairs.

In the evening, the doorbell rang and the door was opened. Footsteps approached her room and she became more nervous. She took a deep breath closing her eyes.

Soon, a beautiful yet old lady with a straight back and neck was in front of her with Joseph. She had a sweet smile and looked to be down to earth kind.

Daya (smiled): Ma'am, I introduce you to Inspector Shreya, who had taken up your case.

Shreya (bowed her head): Your majesty.

Claire (touched her cheek): Oh! How pretty lady she is. Nice meeting you and so sorry for your illness.

Shreya (smiled lightly): Oh! Don't be ma'am, as I was only then fortunate enough to have you at my place. (Claire smiled, Shreya turned to Joseph): Hello Joseph.

Joseph (smiled): Oh young lady, just call me Joe.

Shreya smiled back and the three officers exchanged glances.

Claire (getting to the point): So, darling, what was it you wanted to tell me?

Shreya (serious): Ma'am, but before telling you, I would like to tell you some facts for its proof.

ACP (sighed): Ma'am Shreya was born on 29th February and is 25 now.

Joseph (shocked): Same as of the princess.

Daya (serious): Ma'am do you have princess Shreyana's picture. (Claire nodded): Then will you keep it beside Shreya and match their traits?

Claire took the photograph from Joseph and analyzed the comparison.

Claire (shocked): The same eyes.

Shreya slid her sleeve a little and the two were shocked.

Shreya (heavy throat): and the same birth mark.

Claire was speechless. She moved a little forward and embraced Shreya, who hid her face on her stomach.

The both ladies cried and the gentlemen were touched by the reunion. They smiled and exchanged glances.

Claire wiped her tears.

Claire (smiled): Well, well, someone has wetted my dress.

Shreya chuckled and wiped off her tears. The gentlemen smiled as Claire pecked her forehead affectionately.

Joseph (smiled): Seems like our princess is back.

Shreya's smile faded.

Shreya (downed her head): I am sorry your majesty but I cannot be your princess.

All were shocked.

Claire (confused): But why my dear?

Shreya (glanced at ACP and Daya): Because I have a family here and I cannot leave them.

Claire (chuckled): A family that lied to you for 25 years, for heaven's sake.

Shreya (interrupted): Ma'am, you too have ignored me for 25 years, and when you need a princess, a successor to the throne, you are here to find me.

The room became silent.

Shreya (added): And I am not talking about that family, it's about my CID family, (dreamingly smiled): who were there with me at my worst times and who celebrated their happiness with me. (looked at Claire): I really don't want to leave the family, I love the most.

Claire (softly): My dear, Shreyana, I know you would never want to leave such a family, but child, you cannot turn beck from the responsibilities who should be your priorities.

Shreya (sighed): Your majesty, please…

Daya (interrupted): Your majesty, I think we should sit in the living area and talk about it (glancing at Shreya, pressurizing 'without') without the interruption of the Princess to be.

All agreed and went to the living area, leaving Shreya alone.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt miserable and broke down. She laid herself straight on her bed and hid her face in the pillow.

After sometimes, the departure of the guest was heard. She hardly paid any heed to it and kept on crying.

Daya came to her room and stopped at the doorstep observing her condition. Her sobs were audible. He knocked the door to catch her attention.

She sat straight and wiped her tears, but was still sobbing. He went near her. Her head was down and her gaze on the floor.

Daya (softly): Shreya, look at me.

Shreya didn't look at him, as she was sure, she would break down.

Daya sighed and sat on his knees, in front of her. His both hands were on her either side. He made her face with her chin. She broke badly and hugged him tight. He said nothing but patted her back to sooth her. She hid her face in his neck and sobbed for uncountable minutes.

Daya (smiled lightly): Shreya, please, enough now. Mat royo na.

She separated from him and looked in his eyes.

Shreya (softly): Sir, mujhe nhi jana, please.

Daya (cupped her face): Lekin kyun Shreya?

Shreya (looked down): Mujhe apni CID family se dur nhi jana, apne doston se, ACP sir aur Salukhe sir jaise do pita se aur...

Daya (suspiciously): Aur?

Shreya (looked in his eyes): Apse.

Both were lost in each other's eyes.

Daya was the first one to come out of the trance and looked at the other side in embarrassment while she was still looking at him.

Daya (to change the topic): Shreya, Queen se humne baat ki. Unhone tumhe ek mahine ka time diya hai, yaani jab Galenvian Royal Independence Day Ball ke din tak. Unhone kaha ki us din tum apna faisla suna sakti ho. Par usse pehle ek shabd nhi aur voh tumhaari tabiyaat thik hone ke baad tumhe trai karengi.

Shreya nodded lightly, looking down. Daya sighed and sat beside her.

Daya (looking at her): Shreya, is tarah se behave karogi toh kaise chalega, you have to deal this like a mature girl not like a small kid.

Shreya (sighed): Maine kabhi nhi socha tha ki aisa din bhi aa sakta tha. (chuckled sadly) Pta nhi kyun bhagwaan khushi dete hai toh use chhinte bhi hai.

Daya (sighed): Shreya (held her hands): dekho, bhagwaan tumse koi khushi nhi chin rha hai, voh bas tumhe aur de rha hai. Main kabhi bhi apne blood relatives ko na dekha aur na hi lagta hai ki koi hoga bhi. Lekin Shreya, you are so lucky ki der se hi sahi tum apno ke paas jaogi.

Shreya (smirked): Sir, jinhe aap mere apne ke rhe hai, voh bas Matlab ke liye mujhe dhundna chahte hai… agar mere pita ke bête aur voh zinda hota toh shayad na voh mujhe dhoondte aur na hi unhe mere hone na hone se koi farak padta.

Daya looked at her with a jerk.

Shreya (took a breath): Sir, good night, muje bahut neend aa rhi hai.

Daya (softly): Pehle khana toh kha lo.

Shreya (smiled sadly): Mera pet aaj baton se hi bhar gya hai.

Daya said nothing but left.

After sometimes, he came back with a plate of food.

Daya (coming to her): Shreya chalo kha lo khana.

Shreya (softly): Sir, mujhe sach mein nhi khana.

Daya (sitting beside her): Toh phir dawai kaise khaogi?

Shreya said nothing. Daya mixed the rice with the dal and forwarded a spoonful to her.

She said nothing but took it, looking in his eyes. She knew he was sad, but was being strong for her sake.

She smiled sadly at the thought but soon over came it.

Shreya (suddenly): Sir, ek baat kahoon?

Daya (smiled): Haan bolo na.

Shreya (smiled): Aap apne emotions itne acche se kaise chhipa lete hai?

Daya looked at her with a jerk, then looked down.

Shreya (sighed): Mujhe pta hai ki aap bahut udaas hai mere jaane se, aur ACP sir bhi isiliye turant chale gye kyunki mujhe dekh kar voh kamzor pad jaate. Par aap nhi pade kamzor aur shayad na pade, isiliye beech- beech mein nazre chura rhe hai.

Daya (smiled): Kaise samajh jaati ho sabke dil ki baat.

Shreya (smirked): Dil ki baat nhi jaan paati hoon (looked in his eyes) warna kisi ka pyaar pehle hi pehchan jaati.

Daya understood her and felt a little embarrassed. Shreya too looked at the other side to control herself.

Shreya (hurriedly): Good night sir.

Daya (stood up): Good night, aur dawai le lena.

Shreya nodded.

She took the medicine and soon drifted into deep slumber.

In the morning, Daya woke up and made the breakfast. He then went to her room only to find her sleeping. He was lost in the sleeping beauty in front of him. He did not want to disturb her sleep but just stare her for timeless hours. He smiled and blushed at his own thought and reluctantly raised the curtains to invite the sun rays to tease her eyes. She shrunk her eyes and turned to hide her face in the pillow kept next to her.

Daya smiled and moved to her.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, wake up.

She said nothing but cuddled closer to the pillow. Daya sat on the edge of the bed, next to her.

Daya (strictly): Shreya, ab utho.

She said nothing but fixed her position.

Daya smiled naughtily and slid himself in the blanket next to her. She let out an inaudible gasp when she felt his chest stuck to her back. She shivered as he slid his hands gently over her stomach and rested it near the naval. She positioned her hands on top of his.

Daya (whispered in her ear): So, you are not going to wake up.

Shreya (smiled, whispered): Not now, I guess.

Daya smiled and gently removed her hairs from her nape and traced it with his fingers till the shoulder. She shivered but didn't turn.

Daya (whispered against her skin): Wake up Shreya.

She made herself comfortable in his arms. He smirked and turned her. Now she was below and he laid his body over hers. She shivered while he was enjoying her nervousness, which was readable on her face.

Shreya (closed eyes): Sir, yeh aap kya kar rhe hai?

Daya smiled and started to tickle her. She was laughed and twisting her body continuously in his arms. He was lost in her laugh. He suddenly stopped tickling and she took looked at him. Both lost themselves in each other's eyes. Shreya was now breathing unevenly as the surrounding turned serious. He moved his lips closer to hers, while the two gazed at each other's eyes and occasionally each other's lips.

Their lips were about to fused and they closed their eyes, when the ringtone of her phone, brought them to reality.

Daya stood up and went out of the room in embarrassment while she blushed profusely, still lying on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

She received the call and the colors of her face faded away. She was struck hard by the words of the caller.

Shreya (shrieked): Nahi!

She broke down crying badly.

Daya heard her shriek and ran towards the room. He saw her cuddling into a ball, keeping her face on her knees and her hands wrapped around her legs.

Daya rushed to her and kept his hand on her back and patted in to console her.

Shreya (crying): Daya sir, mujhe abhi turant jana hai!

Daya (confused): Kaha Shreya? Aur tum is halat mein kaha jaogi?

Shreya (held his hand): Sir please, mera abhi Sunshine Orphanage jana bahut zaroori hai. Please!

Daya (softly): Lekin Shreya, tum is halat mein kaise jaogi?

Shreya took her phone and hurriedly called anyone.

Shreya (sobbing): Hello ACP sir.

After sometimes,

Shreya was crying and ACP was hugging her to console her. They were in the backseat of the car and Daya was driving hurriedly.

Shreya (sobbing): Sir, agar unhein kucch ho gya toh?

ACP (caressing her hairs): Shreya, nhi baccha, unhein kucch nhi hoga, don't worry.

Shreya was tearing profusely. Daya felt a oinch in his heart, seeing his love's this bad condition.

Shreya (crying): Meri hi galati hai, mujhe inhein kucch nhi btana tha, isisliye unhein yeh asthma attack aaya hai. Main hi humesha hoti hoon sabke dukh ka karan. Pta nhi kyun main us din unlogon ke saath accident mein…

Daya (shouted): Shut up Shreya! Bahut sun liya tumhaara aur bahut bol liya tumne… now just shut your mouth! (he saw Shreya and sighed, softly): Shreya, please, apne aapko har cheez ka doshi manne se kucch ho nhi jayega… please control yourself.

They soon reached the orphanage and Shreya came out of the car. She tried to walk but was about to fall when Daya caught her in his arms. He took her in his arms and went in.

They went inside the room, where Shreya's uncle was lying.

Her tears started to flow in a greater speed. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck and sobbed hard. Daya slowly kept her on the stool next to the bed.

She opened her eyes and held her uncle's hand.

Mama ji (breathing heavily): Shreya, beta mujhe tumse ek aakhri baat kehni hai, isse pehle ki main mar jaon.

Shreya (crying): Aapko kucch nhi hoga… (kept her forehead on his hand, which she was holding) I am sorry, mujhe us din aapse aise baat nhi karni thi.

Mama ji (smiled lightly): Shreya, tumhaari koi galati nhi hai, mujhe tumhe bta dena tha. (caressed her hairs) Beta, tumhaari maa, yaani meri behen Sumitra ne tumhaare liye ek locket diya tha mujhe, bola tha ki jab tumhe main sach btao, toh tumhe voh (took a deep intake) locket- locket de doon. (he signaled something to Chini and she gave him a small beautiful golden chest, which he forwarded to Shreya): Yeh lo Shreya.

Shreya took it and opened it. She looked at the beautiful locket of heart shape and then looked at her uncle, who nodded once to assure her. She took out the pendant and wore it with the help of Chini. Uncle smiled lightly and sighed contently on the pre-crowning of the beautiful princess.

Mama ji (to ACP): Pradyuman, meri beti ka khayal rakhna… Ab yeh tumhaari immedari hai, jabtak yeh Galevia wapas nhi jaati.

A toCP nodded in assurance.

Mama ji (softly to Shreya): Beta, mere jaane ke baad is haasi ko mat bhulna jo meri khushi ki wajah hai, samjhi.

Shreya nodded tearing. Mama ji closed his eyes slowly. It was the last sentence he spoke. He left without any pre- information.

Shreya (crying): Mama ji! (She broke badly and cried till she made herself more weak)

Daya hugged her, to compose her but she felt more weak and cried for hours.

Shreya didn't speak to anyone for a day. Her face became dull and she seemed to be lost in the trial of memories.

The next day….

Daya woke up and got freshen up. He made the breakfast and went to Shreya's room, only to find her coming out of the washroom with the support of the walls. He went to her and took her in his arms. She smiled lightly and whispered a thank you to him, while he smiled back.

Daya (softly): Shreya, ab tumhaari tabyat thik hai na. (she nodded): Ok, toh chalo breakfast kar lo.

She nodded and they went down the steps.

Shreya sat while Daya went to get the food. Shreya was playing with her locket, when she opened it. It had a picture of her as a baby and of her parents. They looked so happy. It looked like, that the picture was taken during her birth, as her mother was sitting on the hospital bed and her father was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was holding Shreya near to his heart with his wife, keeping her hand on the baby.

She smiled sadly, when she thought it to be only a small happy phase of their lives and that is gone forever, never to return.

Daya came till then and saw her lost in the photo. He slowly kept the food on the table and stood behind her chair to have a looked on the photograph. He smiled and admired the photo. It was really easy to recognize that the baby was Shreya, with her big beautiful eyes and the birth mark.

Daya (softly): Tum ek dum apni maa ki tarha lagti ho, haan bas tumhaari smile tumhaare papa ki tarha hai.

It was only then, when he came in notice of her.

Shreya (looked at him): Main bhi yahi soch rhi thi (looked again at the photo): Kaash abhi bhi yeh dono mere sang hote, toh shayad aaj mujhe itna dukh nhi hota.

Daya (smiled): Accha, phir tum pehle hi ek princess hoti aur kabhi bhii mujhse aur humaari CID family se nhi mili hoti.

Shreya (softly): Toh phir chhod kar jaane ka dukh bhi toh nhi hota na.

Daya said nothing. Yes, he went speechless, because she was right. Not only she will feel the pain but the others will too… especially him.

Shreya (to divert the mind): Accha, toh ab nashta kar lein mujhe bhuk lagi hai.

Daya nodded and they had their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed… Shreya recovered well and all the credit goes to Daya.

Shreya was very thankful to him but honestly, she never wanted to recover. There were two reasons for that:

She always wanted Daya to be near her and take her care.

She does not want to be the princess and leave her beloveds.

Daya came to Shreya's room, where she was standing near the window and was lost in her own world. He smiled and went near her. He kept his hand on her shoulder and she came out of the world and turned. She passed a smile and looked down. He sighed and raised her head by her chin.

Daya (softly): Kya bola Joseph ne?

Shreya (smiled): Aaj sham ko bulaya hai… but aaj se main bureau join kar rhi hoon.

Daya (concerned): Lekin Shreya, tum abhi bhi puri tarah se thik nhi huyi ho.

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Daya sir, aur kitna araam karoon main. Aise main moti ho jaongi aur ek cop ya ek princess, moti achhi nhi lagti.

Daya chuckled and she smiled.

Daya (smiled): Okay, toh chalo taiyaar hokar breakfast kar lo.

Shreya nodded and he went from there. Her eyes followed him till he left the room. She, then, sighed and got ready in her formals.

She descended the steps and went to the dining area, where Daya was serving the dishes. She sat on the chair and so did Daya. They had breakfast with a little chit-chat.

They went to the bureau in his car.

They entered the bureau.

Daya/Shreya (officer mode): Senior Inspector Daya/ Inspector Shreya reporting on duty, sir.

All looked at them and they too looked around. Daya and Shreya were shocked. The queen was herself present there.

Shreya (shocked): Aap!

Shreya and Daya bowed.

ACP (cut her): Shreya, conference room mein aao, Queen wants to meet you and Daya, tumse bhi.

The two exchanged glances and nodded. They all entered the conference room with a new lady. She was slender, had a confident air and was tall. She looked in her mid thirties.

They got seated in the places.

Queen (smiled): Shreya, meet her (pointing to the lady): Meet her, she is Charlotte, my royal secretary.

Shreya shook hands with her.

Shreya (smiled): Nice to meet you, ma'am.

Charlotte (smiled): Nice to meet you and I will be more pleased if you called me by the nice name I have.

Shreya (chuckled): Oh! As you wish, Charlotte.

All smiled.

Joseph (smiled): So, princess…

Shreya (interrupted him): Shreya, please Joe; I want no one to call me princess.

All smile faded and Joseph glanced at the sad queen before continuing.

Joseph (smiled): As you wish, Shreya, so I was speaking that we called you hear in an immediate moment as we did not want you to speak of any of it to your colleagues and even your close ones. The queen wants it to be at the day you will state your commitment, means the Royal Ball.

Shreya (thoughtfully): I understand and you have my word upon this.

Queen (smiled): Just as I expected and I am genuinely sorry for the loss you suffered last week.

Shreya (smiled sadly): No one can change destiny and maybe god wanted me to be only with one of my blood relatives, thus, took one when he was giving another.

Charlotte (kept her hand on her shoulder): Shreya, I understand it very well. Please don't make yourself so sad.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you for your sympathy (took a deep breath): So, let's get back to business. I am sure, your majesty can't have only this reason to take the risk of coming here.

Queen (smirked): Very well, so my granddaughter understood me in so less time.

Shreya (smirked): After all, your genes is in my blood and I never go anywhere with only one purpose.

All chuckled.

Joseph (seriously): Now, getting back to the point, her majesty wants your team to investigate about the man, who assassinated Prince David and his whole family.

Shreya thought for a while and then looked at ACP.

Shreya (seriously): Sir, I would like to handle this case alone. I know it would be a big risk but I can't just leave the man, who is the conspirator of this all.

Queen (interrupting): I can't allow you.

Shreya (sighed): I knew it (looked at her): Please ma'am, being a CID officer and the daughter of the victim at the same time, I have the rant and rave and enough eagerness to find him that it could be only me to arrest him and ensure a death sentence.

Queen (tensed): But…

Shreya (interrupted politely): Your majesty, there is no ifs and buts in our profession and so in your designation.

Claire went silent and glanced at Joseph and Charlotte. The two exchanged glances too.

Joseph/ Charlotte (took a deep breath): You take the case up.

Shreya smiled victoriously.

ACP (seriously): But Daya will guard you everywhere. I appoint Daya as the protector of the princess to be till she is here.

Daya (nodded slightly): I take the responsibility.

Claire (smiled): ACP, you know what, I just wanted you to do it and appoint him the protector.

Shreya (smirked): Seems like your wish is fulfilled before you could even speak of it.

Queen stood up and so did all.

Claire (smiled): So, we would like to take a leave. (The officers bowed) And Shreya, I would not like you to be late and spoil your first impression.

Shreya (wittily): A royal heir is never late, everyone is simply early… I think it is what you say.

Claire (smiled): Seems you are going to be a perfect side of me… (Seriously): But you have to be early this time.

All passed before Shreya.

Shreya (sighed and said tiredly): Yes grand mom..

Claire stepped back and patted her cheek.

Claire (whispered): I like when you call me that.

She went and Shreya smiled while her eyes followed her till leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Daya went near her.

Daya (suspiciously): Shreya, kya soch rhi ho? Mujhe pura yakeen hai, tumhaare dimaag mein koyi plan hai.

Shreya (smirked): Of course hai, aaj main ACP sir se vahi baat karna chahti thi, but I got it before I could say (looked at him) And aapka bhi ismein bahut bada role hai, just listen (and told him her plan).

Daya (impressed): Nice idea, bas kaam kar jaye.

Shreya (with pride): kaam kaise nhi karega, hafte bhar se plan bna rhi hoon, full proof hai.

Daya smiled and they went out of the conference room.

The day went usual but the evening was special for Shreya. Queen has already asked ACP to give Shreya a leave whenever she would call her.

Shreya went to the mansion sized farmhouse, owned by the Queen, with Daya.

Shreya went in and was welcomed whole heartedly. The warm welcome pleased her and she gave a sweet smile to everyone. A butler addressed the princess to be to a big hall and the girl went in after giving him a light bow of thanks. Claire, Joseph and Charlotte were busy in something. Daya and Shreya exchanged glances.

Shreya (smiled): Hi everyone.

All looked at her with a smile, which soon faded. The two tensed faces watched Claire's expressions and became tensed.

Claire (amazed tone): Shreya, what are you wearing?

Shreya was wearing a loose red and black check shirt with denim light blue jeans.

Shreya (casually): Just a boyfriend's shirt and BLUE JEANS.

Claire's eyes widened.

Claire (shocked): Who is he?

Shreya (confused): Pardon please.

Claire (angrily): I asked who is he? (looking at the shirt) And why on the earth are you wearing his shirt? (she gasped in horror): Wait, are you pregnant?

All were shocked as much as Shreya was.

Shreya (shocked): Wha-(Shreya couldn't speak more, trying to grasp her words and taking out a literal meaning. When she got it, she slammed her own head.)

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Grand mom, oh god! How can you think this? This shirt is called a boyfriend's shirt and (slight blush): I have no boyfriends and never had one.

Claire took a sigh of relief, so did everyone.

Claire (smiled): Uh! I was really scared, but (serious tone) From, now onwards, you are not allowed to wear (looking at her dress with disgust) such uncanny clothes.

Shreya (cried): This is not weird at all, this is the new style if you have the knowledge and most importantly, I love it.

Claire came to her with a sigh and kept a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Claire (softly): Then, I would like you to change your preference, darling, you look a tomboy.

Shreya (shrugged her shoulders): I am a tomboy.

Claire (strict tone): Princesses are never tomboys and neither was you expected to be.

Shreya looked at other side.

Joseph (raised his eyebrows, in low tone): Ouch! It was an antonym of complement.

Charlotte (sighed, same tone): She has to change totally, from a hard cop to a gentle princess, and now these are antonyms.

They all looked at each other and gave a slight nod. Charlotte went towards Shreya.

Charlotte (in her ear): Shreya, I want you to come with me.

Shreya nodded. Charlotte looked towards Claire, who nodded and locked her hands behind her.

Shreya went with her, while Daya was still there.

Claire (to Daya): Daya, so, since how long do you know Shreya?

Daya (politely): Since three years madam, and not that much as I am senior to her so she doesn't open up totally with me but she do it better that with any other senior officer.

Claire nodded as she understood.

Claire (smiled): Are you good friends?

Daya (nodded): Yes, your majesty.

Joseph (coming towards them): But the princess to be looks much in love with you.

Daya looked at him and felt embarrassed.

Daya (smiled lightly): Well, I don't think so, she is very much lively with me which may cause such doubts but I may politely refuse such statements.

Claire (softly): But you can't refuse that you are much into her.

Daya looked at her and gave a blushing smile.

Daya (softly): I have no intensions to refuse it.

Claire (chuckled): The, why don't you tell her? (Straightly) Believe me or not, she loves you very much, which is quite identical because of her openness and liveliness with you and her trust and loyalty towards you. I can say that because when she refused to be princess I could see the love and attachment with you…

Daya (politely): But your majesty, this doesn't show that she loves me, it could be friendship but I cannot take it as attraction or love.

Claire (sighed): Think about it today and give your opinion tomorrow.

Daya (smiled): Madam, I am sure my statement will remain unchanged.

Till then, Charlotte came there.

Charlotte (smiled): Your majesty, the princess to be is looking like a beautiful lady with class in the outfit.

Claire (smiled): Then, you may call her.

Charlotte nodded and went to take her. Daya's eyes got fixed towards the door to see how his love looks in the outfit being discussed.

She came after a restless moment. She was wearing an ink blue velvet shade dress with thin strapped sleeve and ended before her knees. She had a same color ballerina with a little heels, even less than a kid can wear.

Daya was lost in her while the others smiled at his expressions.

Claire (smiled): You look pretty in this.

Shreya smiled lightly. She felt very uncomfortable in the dress and was continuously stretching it to cover her legs. She had never wore such short dresses and never preffered one.

Shreya (feeble voice): But it is very uncomfortable.

Daya averted his gaze and gulped.

Claire (chuckled): Oh! Come on Shreya, it is just a dress and don't have to wear such short ones when you get disguised for cases.

Shreya (politely): I never prefer them as they are too short. I rather choose long evening dresses.

Claire (holding her hand): Just leave its end, you look classy in this and I want you to wear such dresses and leave those peculiar outfits. If you want you can also wear blazers and classy shirts but not those.

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Got that. (Seriously): And I wanted to discuss something with you all.

Claire nodded and they got settled in the hall. Shreya and Claire were sitting together.

Shreya (officer mode): Grand mom, do you suspect someone, who can assassinate my parents and siblings?

Claire (thought for a while and shook her head): No, I cannot as your father was a generous and polite man… he was too kind to be an enemy.

Shreya (raising her eyebrows): But my grandfather can. (Claire looked at her) He was a person with very strong values. He was always firm with his decisions and this can cause a lot of damage to the family. I remember, I have heard, he had many foes.

Claire (nodded): Yes, he had, but why would any of his adversaries kill your father.

Daya (thoughtfully): Maybe to teach him a lesson.

Shreya (snapped her fingers): exactly! This is what has happened.

Claire (understanding): You mean any of Steve's adversaries can be the conspirator of David's and his family's assassination.

Shreya (correcting her): Not 'can be', one of them is the assassin.

Daya (after thinking): Lekin Shreya, mujhe lagta hai ki us insaan ne kisi ko supaari di thi, kkyunki I don't think so ki itne finishing ke saath koi kisi ko maar sakta hai.

Shreya (raising her brows): You mean a hired gun.

Daya nodded and she thought for a while.

Shreya (adding): And it is also possible because the man is too old to do it himself.

Charlotte (questioningly): And how can you say that?

Shreya (seriously): Because dad thought that anyone can kill me, when I was hardly 1 and now it is 25 years to the incident and still he is out of our reach and killed my family in recent years. I am damn sure that he is an old being.

Joseph (praising): Nice use of brain.

Shreya thought for a while and then stood up. All stood up after her.

Shreya (to Joseph and Charlotte): Joseph, Charlotte, can you do me a favor?

Both (nodded): Yes ma'am.

Shreya (officer mode): I want you to list all suspects and give it to me. I can access the data base to take their information out.

Daya (confused): But Shreya, CID's database doesn't have information of international criminals and personalities, so how will you?

Shreya (smirked): But RAW has (Daya looked at her in shock): I have an acquaintance of mine in RAW and he can give me the correct and latest information of anyone in the whole world.

Claire (smiled proudly): Proud of you, girl.


	9. Chapter 9

They spent some quality time and the Queen strictly told her to wear proper formal dresses, which Shreya had to accept unwillingly.

The two bid goodbyes to all and then went to the car.

Daya (smiled): Kitna maza aaya na?

Shreya looked at him and just smiled.

Daya (concerned): Kya huya Shreya? Tum thik toh ho na?

Shreya (nodded): Haan, main thik hoon, voh bus apne real dad ke bare mein soch rhi thi.

Daya smiled lightly and was about to say something when Shreya's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. She excused herself from the conversation and picked up the call.

In the call,

Shreya (naughtily): Kya baat hai? Aaj aapko meri yaad kaise aa gyi?

Man (flirtingly): Ab apni jaan ko yaad nhi karoonga toh kise karoonga. Mera bas chale toh abhi aapke paas pahunch jaun.

Shreya (chuckled): Bas- bas, Tarun, stop flirting… (grinning): Aur waise agar janab ko aana hai toh aa jao, hum toh aap hi ka intezaar mein hai.

Daya looked at Shreya with jerk.

Tarun (laughed): Shreya, tub hi kucch kam nhi hai, humesha mujhe chidhati hai.

Shreya (obvious tone): Are ab kaise chup rehti, tune start kiya toh socha let's continue.

Tarun (smiled): Accha, vaise meri jaan kaisi hai?

Shreya (smiled): Teri jaan bahut acchi hai, (sadly): Bas tujhe bahut miss kar rhi hai.

Tarun (smiled): Oh ho! Daya sir ke bagal mein baith kart u kisi aur ko miss kar rhi hai, impossible.

Shreya (shocked): Tujhe kaise pta ki main…! (she glanced at Daya)

Tarun (naughtily): Madam, Daya sir se aankhein htaiye, aur apnea gal bagal dekhiye.

Shreya looked around her. Her eyes widened when she looked out of the window.

It was Tarun on bike, waving at her.

Shreya (shocked): Tarun! (to Daya): Sir, please gaadi rokiye.

Daya stopped the car after giving a confused look to Shreya.

As the car stopped, she immediately got down and Daya too after her.

Tarun too stopped the bike and turned to her.

Shreya (smiled): Daya sir, meet him, Tarun Deshmukh, RAW agent and my best friend.

He removed his helmet and came near her. He was shocked and looked at Shreya from tip to toe.

Tarun (shook his head in no): Yeh nhi ho sakta, (to Daya): Daya sir, aap galat ladki ko le aaye hai, yeh Shreya nhi hai.

Shreya (shocked): Kyu bhai, aisa kya huya hai?

Tarun (shocked): Tu aur dresses (shook his head in no): Nhi! Aisa nhi ho sakta, (he looked up): Pakka aaj suraj kahi aur se nikla hai.

Shreya (made a sad pout): Majburi mein sab hota hai, Tarun.

Tarun (smiled and hugged her from side): Meri jaan ko kaisi majburi… (Shreya smiled): Are voh majbur hone walo mein se nhi, karne walo mein se hai.

Shreya (poked him her elbow): Shut up!

Both chuckled. Daya looked at both of them and then let out a fake cough. Shreya looked at him and Tarun smiled.

Tarun (shaking hands with him): Hello, sir, Agent Tarun here.

Daya (taking back his hand): Nice meeting you.

Shreya (just then remembered): Accha haan, Tarun, I want your help.

Tarun (confused): Kaisi help, jaan?

Shreya (serious): I want information regarding some VIPs or we can say VVIPs.

Tarun (confused): VVIPs!

Shreya (nodded): Haan, voh actually mujhe na Galevia ki Queen ki Grand daughter ko dhoondhne ka case mila hai, and the Queen also wants me to find her son's assassinator, so would you help me?

Tarun (kept his hand on her shoulder): Aisa kabhi huya hai, ki meri jaan ko meri zaroorat ho and I won't help her… tum bas naam btao and I will give the info.

Shreya (hugged him): Thanks (separated): Kal tumhe mil jaenge naam, come to my place early morning.

Tarun (made face): Kya yaar Shreya! I thought ki main tere hi ghar rahunga aaj bhar, as tomorrow I have to go.

Shreya (smiled): Toh ismein pucchne wali kya baat hai? You are most welcome to my house.

Tarun (smiled): Toh thik hai, tu car se aa Daya sir ke saath, main bike se…

Shreya (forwarded her hand): Keys (Tarun tried to say something, but she again said in an ordering tone): I said 'Kays'.

Tarun (made a face): Madam, yeh meri nayi naveli bike hai, main tujhe de kar iska naksha nhi bigadna chahta.

Shreya (glared him): So, you won't give me.

Tarun was about to say something but Daya interrupted.

Daya (softly): Shreya, how can you drive a bike, tumne dress pehni hai, so I don't think so, it would be comfortable for you.

Shreya (casually): Ok, toh car mujhe drive karne do.

Daya (shocked): What!

After a moment, Shreya could be seen sitting on the driver's seat and Daya beside her with a defeated expression, while Tarun chuckled at him.

Shreya showed her fingers, counting three, while Tarun had a challenging expression and Daya was confused.

But his face soon changed colors and he became scared while the two best friends geared up and accelerated the vehicles. The road became the race tracks and the racers speeded up to the highest.

Daya was really scared and looked at Shreya, was just accelerating and accelerating.

Daya (scared shouted): Shreya, yeh kya kar rhi ho, accident ho jayega.

Shreya said nothing but looked in his eyes and surprisingly he became very calm. He was lost in her, while she too was looking in his eyes all the time.

Soon, they reached Shreya's house and the two racers applied breaks.

Daya came out of the trance as Shreya got out of the car.

Shreya (turned to Daya): Thank you so much sir, (giving him the keys): Yeh aapki keys.

Daya took the keys and went bidding goodbyes.

The two best friends went in.

Shreya (tired): Yaar, aaj toh thak gyi.

Tarun (smirked): Daya sir ke saath thi phir bhi thak gyi.

Shreya (blushed): Kya Tarun tub hi.

Tarun (sighed): Jab itna pyar karti hai toh bolti kyun nhi?

Shreya said nothing but went in her room. Tarun sighed looking at her as she left the room.

Here…

Daya was in his room, lying on his bed but turning again and again. He was not able to sleep and thinking again and again about the incidents that took place.

Daya (thinking): Kya sach mein Shreya mujhse utna hi pyaar karti hai, jitna main usse. (he turned again): Par btati kyun nhi?

Shreya came to her room and looked towards the moon from the window.

Shreya (thinking): Daya sir, I love you… I love you a lot… par main kya karoon, agar main princess ban jaati hoon toh grand mom will never accept an untitled man for me. I wish ki sab pehle jaisa ho jata ya main kabhi aapse mili na hoti…

Soon, both drifted into deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came and Shreya woke up. She got ready and prepared the breakfast. She just received a warm hug from behind and a peck on her cheek. She smiled.

Shreya (naughtily): Aaj aap badi jaldi uth gye, do teen ghanta aur so lena tha Tarun.

Tarun (relaxed): Accha, thik hai, main jaa kar wapas so jaata hoon.

He turned to go, when she turned to him and threw some water from the bottle on him.

He turned and gave a glare while she laughed.

He went towards her while she backed off. He came and snatched the bottle, while she ran out of the kitchen to save herself.

They ran like Tom and Jerry in the whole house and then, she opened the main door and was about to run outside… when…

A man was at the door and was about to ring the door bell, when the door opened and Shreya was about to run and looked towards him.

Both got lost in each other and….

SPLASH!

Both got drenched in water. Tarun hasn't seen Daya and thus, laughed out.

Tarun (between the laughs): Shreya, tune toh pura naha liya.

Shreya too came out of the trance and turned to him.

Shreya (angrily): Tarun ke bache! Ab tu dekh…

She ran behind him…Daya was still lost in the beauty.

He came to the real world when his would be brother-in-law passed beside him.

Daya looked in front and Shreya crashed with him. He held her by her waist and she held his shirt. His one hand was on her head, which was near his heart and her ears could clearly hear his heart beating in her name. Her heart beats matched with his and they never wanted this moment to end. Tarun saw this and secretly clicked a picture and send it to someone to whom Shreya would never do….PURVI!

Shreya came out of the trance, when she heard a fake cough… Daya too came to the reality.

Shreya (embarassed): Sir, aap ander aiyena.

Daya just nodded and came in, while Shreya glared Tarun to death. He gulped in horror and thanked god that Daya was there.

Shreya (to Daya): Sir, I am really sorry, Tarun ke karan aapka shirt gila ho gya.

Daya (Smiled): It's okay Shreya, kabhi-kabhi ho jata hai.

Shreya went in the kitchen.

Tarun (smiled): Nhi, sir, agar aap chahe toh mera koi shirt pahen sakte hai.

After many requests, Daya reluctantly agreed, which Shreya was unknown to as she was in the kitchen.

Tarun took Daya to his room and shuffled through the hanging shirts. Finally, he got one, which would fit Daya and gave it to him.

Daya (taking it): Thank you.

Tarun got a call and excused himself, going to the balcony.

Shreya came to the living area, with a tray of breakfast. She got confused, as she saw no one there.

Shreya (thinking): Zaroor Tarun ke room mein honge.

She made her way.

Here, Daya took out his shirt and folded it properly; he was unbottoning Tarun's shirt, when he heard a feminine gasp. He turned and saw Shreya, looking to her left (towards the wall) in embarrassement, as she could not turn because of the tray.

Daya (shocked): Shreya!

Shreya (embarrassed): Sir, please, jaldi se apna shirt peheniye.

They were not very far, as Shreya was looking towards the floor when she entered.

Tarun came till then, and saw the scenario.

Tarun (looked at Shreya, then Daya): Are Shreya, kya huya?

Daya looked at him.

Shreya (a little loud): Sir, aap pehle apni shirt peheniye, phir ghurte rehna Tarun ko.

Daya rapidly wore his shirt, while Shreya sighed in relief.

Shreya kept the tray on the table and just then, got a phone call. She received it and her colors changed.

Shreya (to Daya): Sir, ACP sir ka phone tha.

Daya (nodded): Haan, toh?

Shreya (looked down): Unhone kaha hai ki jabtak yeh sab chal rha hai, aap mere saath mere ghar par rahenge.

Daya (shocked): Kya? Par…

Shreya (sighed): Queen ka order hai…

Tarun (confused): Lekin Queen tumhaari security kyun chahti hai?

Shreya just then realised what she had done… she shouldn't has raised the topic in front of Tarun.

Shreya (stammering): Voh…ab… ab…Voh.. (she got an idea): Haan, voh kyunki yeh case bahut khatarnaak hai na isilye.

Tarun looked satisfied while Daya got Queen's plan to unite them. He blushed slightly.

They had breakfast.

The two lovers bid goodbye to Tarun and went to the bureau. They entered the officer's room with a smile, which soon faded as they saw everyone looking at them with a mischievous grin. They felt weird and thus, exchanged confused glances.

Soon, Shreya screamed as she went towards her desk, Daya too felt like screaming looking at what was on his desk. They gave a wide eyed look to each other and glared their best friends, namely, Purvi and Abhijeet, who just smirked.

Shreya (angrily): Yeh photo kaha se mili tujhe, Purvi?

It was there photo, which was clicked by Tarun and a card with 'Congratulations' written on it.

Purvi (casually):: Ek unknown number se message aya, bhala ho us insaan ka jo aaj teri pol kho di.

Shreya (angrily): Purvi, shur up… jaisa tu soch rhi hai, waisa kucch nhi hai, it was just an accident.

Abhijeet (raised his eyebrows): Oooo… Accha accident, haan, pyaar accident hi toh hota hai, (naughtily) do dilon ka.

Daya (hit his own head): Abhijeet, pagal ho gye ho kya? Aisa kucch nhi hai, voh toh bas Shreya ko girne se bachane ke liye maine usse pakada tha, kyunki voh mujhse takara gyi thi.

Shreya (Steaming): Yeh kaam, pakka Tarun bhaisahab ka hai. (punched her desk): Us Tarun ke bache ko toh…

Everyone got silent seeing her anger. Purvi gave a worried look to Abhijeet, who understood. Before Shreya could say anything, her phone rang. She received the call and then called ACP to ask permission. She, then, turned to Daya.

Shreya (serious): Sir, hume jana hoga.

Daya nodded and they went.


	11. Chapter 11

Shreya (serious): Sir, hume jana hoga.

Daya nodded and they went.

All others were confused.

In the car, Shreya was steaming in anger… it seemed if Tarun would come in front of them, she would kill him. Daya too was hesitant to ask her anything, but gathered some courage.

Daya (took a deep breathe): Shreya, chhodo na, itna bhi kya gussa.

Shreya (looked at him): Sir, yeh gussa karne ki hi baat hai, mera toh chhodiye, aapko bhi toh pareshaani huyi na… apko bhi kitna embarrassing laga hoga.

Daya (thinking): Shreya, tumhaare naam ko mere saath jodne par mujhe pareshaani nhi hoti balki accha lagta hai… I just want it forever.

Shreya (thinking): Sir, aapke naam ke saath mere naam ko jodne par mujhe khoosurat sa ek ehsaas hota hai, main toh humesha ke liye humaare naam ko jodna chahti hoon par…

Both came out of their world and looked away after glancing at each other. Both had totally red faces and were feeling really nice.

Soon, after some minutes of complete silence, they reached the farmhouse.

Here, inside the farmhouse, the Queen was pacing to and fro in anger. She was red out of anger and looked as if going to explode any minute.

A butler came and bowed. She nodded in response.

Butler (politely): Your majesty, the princess to be is here.

Claire (nodded) Send her inside and Daya too.

Butler nodded and went after bending in her honour.

Shreya and Daya entered. She was in her formals, so was fearing a scold.

Claire (angrily): What is this, Shreya?

Shreya (closed her eyes): I am sorry Grand mother, I wanted to change but you called us urgently.

The royals got confused, while Shreya was closing her eyes in fear. Daya was just admiring her face. How beautiful she looked when afraid, he thought.

Claire (confused): Change? What did you want to change?

Shreya (opened her eyes, confused): My get up, your majesty. If I am not wrong, the scolding is for the same.

Claire (angrily): Shut up! (Shreya was startled) I called you urgently, because of some other reasons.

Shreya (questioningly): What other reasons?

Claire glanced at Joseph, who forwarded his phone, with a picture opened on it. Shreya was shocked to see the picture and then, glanced at Joseph, who gave a helpless look.

Claire (angrily): What is this?

Shreya was already angry because of the same and now, BOOM!

Shreya (shouted): Who sent it to you?

All were startled and looking at her. How courageous is the girl, who can shout at the Queen.

Daya (consoling her): Shreya, aram se, kya huya?

Shreya (angrily): Us Tarun ke bache nhi jo photo kheencha tha, voh photo hai, kisine forward ki hai inhe. (to Joseph): Mr. Joseph, may I know the name of the sender?

Joseph's throat almost dried seeing the angry young woman in front of him. Some how he managed to speak.

Joseph (stammering): Y-your b-boss….A-C-P P-Pradyuman.

Voice: And I am here too.

Shreya turned and was shocked.

Shreya (shocked): ACP sir, aap yaha? Aur aapne photo kyun bheji?

ACP (seriously): Taaki tumhaari dadi maa ko bhi toh pta chale kya gul khil rhe hai (he glanced at Daya and then again at Shreya)

Claire (angrily): What is it?

Shreya started to cry… all were damn shocked.

Shreya told everything between her sobs and all sighed in releif while Daya looked really flushed in face.

Shreya (crying): You all are so bad… no one was ready to listen to me… I hate you, guys.

Claire (consoling her): Oh dear! My darling, we are really sorry for that we suspected you two… actually, I wasn't angry because you were in relation… I was angry because you didn't tell me even a bit of it…

Shreya (crying): Aur Acp sir aap…(ACP got conscious as he was helpless in front of her) Apni beti maante hai na, tab bhi aapne aisa soch… aap ek baar mujhse pooch lete ki Shreya, kya yeh sach hai… toh main btati na.

Daya (consoling her): Shreya, please ab chodo, rona band karo, itni chhoti baat par koi rota hai.

Shreya (sobbing): Mujhe gussa aa rha hai isiliye mere aasoon nikal rhe hai… these are angry tears… I am not crying…

ACP (hit his own head): Hey bhagwaan! Yeh ladki kisi din pagal karegi mujhe.

Shreya (pointing ACP, crying): See, still he is not guilty…

ACP (almost speechless): Are.. ab… maine kya… (held his head)

Shreya (turned to go): I am going… that's enough.

All tried to stop her but she went and took Daya's car.

She broke into her house and rushed to Tarun's room with fast steps.

Tarun was listening music, lying on the bed…Suddenly. He was startled by the voice of opening the door with a slam.

Shreya (glaring him to death): Tarun!

Tarun gulped in horror.

Tarun (scared): K-kya h-hyu Sh-sh-sh- Shreya?

Shreya (roared): Kya zaroorat thi yeh photos ACP sir ko dene ki? Bureau mein kam mazak bnaya tumne jo dant alag khilwadi. I hate you..kabhi mujhse baat mat karna. Ek kaam aaj tak dhang se nhi huya na tumse… na kabhi dhang ka kaam karna chaha hai… kya soch kar bheja tumne unhein yeh photo… pagalpan ka dohra padta hai kya tumhe? Do minute bina khurafat ke beth jao toh duniya nhi palat jayegi. Aaj ke baad aisa kiya na, toh mind you… You are going to be so dead.

She marched outside and left the house. She drove to the bureau and went to her desk.

Seeing her angry avatar, there was a total silence in the bureau… Her brain was heating till 132 degrees, which was unlike the icy cool Shreya, who was admired by everyone for the same.

Even Abhijeet felt scared to go to her… She looked no less then the Goddess Kaali…

Daya too came running and then, stopped seeing Shreya there. ACP was just behind him and exchanged gances with him after seeing the same.

ACP (softly): Shreya.

Shreya (fake smile): Ab kya baaki hai?

ACP (guilty): Sorry.

Shreya (sighed): It's okay.

ACP (surprised): Kya! It's okay (Shreya shrugged her shoulders): Matlab na koi tana, na koi dant, bas it's okay.

Shreya (propped her elbow on the desk and kept her fist on below her chin): Kyu dant khane ka man hai kya?

ACP joined his hands and went from there, smillingly, while Shreya shook smillingly shooked her head.

Daya took a sigh of relief seeing this.

Shreya (looked at him): Sorry fot inconvinience.

Daya (smiled): Hota hai, it's okay. (Shreya smiled): Waise Tarun ko kitna sunaya.

Shreya (remembering): Shayad 20 seconds.

Daya (low whistle): Usmein hi bechare ka ho gya hoga.

Shreya (chuckled): Chaliye aur jaa kar apna kaam kijiye.

Daya smiled and went from there.

Shreya was thinking something when her phone beeped a message. She was it and blushed, smillingly.

' _ **gussa utar gya na…ki aur baaki hai… aur haan, chinta mat kar… yeh pic ko realise karna sabka sapna hai.. all will help ;-)**_

 _ **Tarun…'**_

She got to work seriously.

Soon, it was evening. Only Dareya was left in the bureau. Shreya was engaged in work, while Daya was busy starin her, and glancing at the clocks in intervals.

Daya (went to her): Shreya, jaldi chalo warna tumhaari dadi maa mujhe kha jayegi.

Shreya (still looking in the file, while showing 5 from her hand): Bas 5 minute.

Daya sighed and snatched the file.

Daya (stictly): Follow me.

He went from there and the helpless lady sighed and followed him, after taking her belongings.

Shreya (murmering): Har jagah hukum chalana…pta nhi khud ko kya samjhte hai..huh!

Daya (turned to her): Kucch kaha kya tumne?

Shreya (fake smile): Nhi toh.

Daya turned and she rolled her eyes giving a look.

They sat on the car and drove to her house.


	12. Chapter 12

**hi guys, I am changing the genre and also I will write the story in 3 sequels...I hope you all don't mind as I have my own reasons for that..-Samshreya8**

They sat on the car and drove to her house. She came out and so did her.

They went in, where Tarun welcomed her with a hug.

Shreya (hugging him): Sorry, yaar, subah kucch zyaada hi suna diya.

Tarun (smiled): Meri jaan mujhe nhi sunayegi toh yeh hak kisko dunga. Mera toh decision bhi kuwara marne ka hai.

Shreya chuckled and went to change. She wore a hot pink mini A-line dress with turtle neck. She was looking beautiful.

She descended the stairs and went to the two guys waiting for her.

Shreya (To Tarun): Tu bhi chal rha hai.

Tarun (confused): Kyu jaan?

Shreya (sighed): Dekh Tarun, tujhe jin logon ki information nikaalni hai, unke baare mein vahi se pta chalega. (Going to the door) Ab chal.

She went to the car like a boss while the two followed her.

They reached the farmhouse and then went in. No one dared to speak to the angry young lady after the morning incident.

She nodded a greeting to everyone, who gently bowed. Tarun was confused by all this, but said nothing.

She made a fast move towards the office, where the Queen sat with all the documents.

Shreya (while coming in): Good evening everyone.

All looked at her. Daya stood between Charlotte and Joseph.

Shreya (observed it): What? (then she remembered): That morning incident? (all nodded): Oh! It happens sometimes… it's okay.

Claire (chuckled) Such a Dramatist…

Shreya (smiled and pointed to Tarun): Your majesty, he is Tarun, Agent in RAW and my best friend.

Tarun (bowed in honour of the Queen): Your majesty.

Claire (nodded): Hello young man (to Shreya): Shreya, I wanted to allow you to tell him everything as he is going to be of great help.

Shreya (nodded): Your majesty.

She went near Tarun and cupped his ear. She whispered something for about a moment which made his eyes wider.

Tarun (shocked): Shut up!

He just hugged her tight, while all smiled.

Tarun (separated): Akhir kaar you got your relatives.

Shreya (rolled her eyes): Par saath mein afat bhi mil gyi. Yaar rajkumari kaise banungi ab… kabhi ek team ko bhi dhang se lead nhi kiya hai.

Claire (smiled): But you are going to lead a country.

The three officers looked at in shock.

Shreya (shock): Aapko hindi aati hai.

Joseph (smiled): Haan… toh aapne kya socha?

Charlotte (laughed): Bas Princess ka chehra dekhiye.

The three laughed.

Shreya (hugged Claire): Oh grandmom! I am so happy… (separated) Finally, mujhe jab gussa aayega, toh mera lecture aapko samajh mein aayega.

They all chuckled.

Tarun (smiled): So your majesty, may I get the list of those suspected people.

Charlotte (giving him the list): Her you go… young man.

Tarun uttered thanks while taking the list. It was not just a list but a three paged file.

Shreya (suddenly): Grandma… I wanted to talk to you about something…(she seemed a little hesitant)

Claire (smiled): Oh! Don't be so hesitant dear… You can speak to me lucidly and forthrightly…

Shreya took a too deep breath and tried to calm herself from the nervousnesss she felt. She closed her eyes.

Shreya (in one go): Grand mom, please do not start the princess lessons before the assassin is punshed.

All the faces clearly showed how shocked they were to hear the direct request about such a thing.

Claire (shocked): Wha- (she wasn't able to speak more)

Shreya sighed and came near her. She held the hands, which held her father's when he had his first step and looked into the old pair of eyes, which was still as charming as it was when young.

Shreya (softly): Your majesty, please, don't give any negative response… I can't just keep learning how to walk and talk, when the assassin of my parents and siblings is in free air… I can't just afford such thing… I want him behind the bars or even hung for the crime before I take my steps towards my father's dream… his soul may be first satisfied that his daughter has left no stone unturned for finding that man… I promised him that I will catch that person by hook or by crook.

Her voice was soft but strong… Claire couldn't help looking in those promising and trustful eyes… which showed strong commitment towards the words spoken by its friend lips.

Claire (sighed): But the ball is in matter of weeks.

Shreya (smiled): I am a cop ma'am… I can smoothly turn my whole personality… I know how to walk and talk like a princess… it's just…you are going to enhance the ways… I know it already…. (looked at her with hopeful eyes): Believe me grandmother… I can't just take a back from the promise I made… A royal blood should never do such things… It is against the royal ethics I feel.

Claire (chuckled): When did you promised your father, when you have never met him.

Shreya held her locket and smiled.

Shreya (low voice): He lives in my heart…

Claire looked at the charming face, just like her mother and a touch of her father…

Claire (cupped her face): I believe you and (looked at everyone else): Well (fixed her gaze on the lady) I am ready for such a risk only because of my son, David….

Shreya smiled widely, she hugged her grandmother tightly. Claire chuckled and held Shreya against her chest and closed her eyes feeling the perfect moment. The others were admiring them.

How easilt did the young lady influenced the old and expirienced mind with mere words… It was so admirable and praisable…

Daya (whispered): They look so good together.

Charlotte, who had gone too emotional, wasn't able to reply, while Joseph chuckled at her flowing tears and sniffs at intervals.

Joseph (smiled): Well, the tears are good reply to you, it seems.

Daya (looked at him): Very well.

The two chuckled while Charlotte gave a teary glare.

Shreya (separated): It had too much of daily soap drama.

Claire (observing Charlotte): Yeah! Seems we earned some tears.

Charlotte smiled.

Shreya (in total officer mode): So, your majesty, I may take leave and would see you in matter of hours… (glanced at Tarun): With all the information…

Tarun (smiled): Yes madam (naughtily): Or may I say madams….

Shreya smiled and went from there, after nodding a greeting to everyone… the two boys followed her after exchanging a smile with everyone and bowing for the Queen…


	13. Chapter 13

Shreya was really happy… She was driving and Varun was sitting beside her. Daya was constantly admiring her beautiful happy face from the mirror…

Shreya (suddenly): Sir, aaj aap bhi humare ghar par dinner kar ke jaiyega.

Tarun (smiled): Sir, itni acchi treat mil rhi hai, loot lo…

Daya (hesitantly): Are nhi Shreya, it's okay… main ghar hi jaa rha hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, mana main itna accha khana nhi banati, par itna bura bhi nhi banati ki gale ke neeche na utre.

Daya (smiled lightly): Aisi baat nhi hai Shreya.

Shreya (looked at him from the mirror): Toh kaisi baat hai, agar aisa kucch nhi hai, toh chup chap ghar par chaliye.

Tarun (smirked): Ab toh mna bhi nhi kar sakte.

Daya gave up and went with them. Shreya changed her outfit to a comparitively comfortable shirt and shorts. She went to the kitchen and started to prepare the dinner, when the doorbell rang. She went to attend the door and saw ACP standing on the doorstep.

She greeted him in and he sat on the sofa. Till then, Daya and Tarun were also in the living area.

ACP (surprised): Are Daya tum yahan?

Daya (smiled): Haan sir, (helplessly): Aapki pyaari beti kheench kar lai hai.

All chuckled, while Shreya was lost in her own thoughts.

Daya (confused): Waise aap yaha?

ACP (smiled): Haan, aaj man kiya ki Shreya ke haath ka khana kha loon.

Shreya smiled and moved to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

The three gentlemen were talking when they inhaled a burning smell… They ran to the kitchen and discovered Shreya lost in her own thoughts and the burning food on the stove.

ACP (shocked): Shreya.

She came to conciousness and Daya turned off the stove.

Daya (angrily): Dhyaan kaha tha tumhaara, agar thodi der aur hoti toh tumhe kucch bhi ho sakta tha, lekin nhi, khayal hi nhi rakhna hai apna. How can you be so careless, Shreya?

Shreya was just listening, hanging her head down.

ACP (softly): Shreya, dekho beta, hume tumhaari chinta hai, isiliye thoda dar gye.

Shreya (smiled lightly): Mujhe pta hai… (to Daya) I am sorry, sir, aage se aisa nhi hoga.

Tarun (sighed): lekin abhi bhi nuksaan toh ho gya… ab khayenge kya?

Shreya (hurriedly): Aaplog bethiye, main abhi bna kar bas do minute mein lati hoon.

Daya (steaming): Main bhi tumhaari madat karunga.

Shreya (resisting): Are nhi sir, aaplog…

Daya (sternly): Puccha nhi, bta rha hoon, madad karunga main tumhaari.

Shreya made a face. The other two went outside chuckling and giggling.

Shreya (sadly): Main agar akele banati, toh zeher nhi dal deti.

Daya (smiled): Tumhaara kya bharosa.

Shreya looked at him with her mouth opened wide, while he started to prepare the dinner.

Shreya (complaining like a kid): This is not fair; you don't believe me at all.

Daya turned to face her. He went near her and held her shoulder.

Daya (softly): I believe you more than my own self but please mujhe tumhare carelessness ke baare mein bhi pta hai, so let me do it alone.

Shreya (raised her eye brow): Aur main kya karun?

He smiled and picked her up in his arms. He made her sit on the slab and pecked her cheeks, while her eyes widened.

Daya (smiled): You look good here.

Shreya blushed slightly while he resumed his work. She was just looking at him while swinging her legs as he prepared everything with a great speed.

Shreya (smiled): Aapki biwi bahut lucky hogi…(Daya looked at her and smiled) kucch karne ki zaroorat hi nhi, bas mere tarah aap use bhi aise baitha denge and she will enjoy staring at you, while you prepare the meal.

Daya (chuckled): Oh hello, Shreya, this special service is only for you… apni biwi ke liye aisa kabhi nhi karoonga.

Shreya (naughtily): Aur agar main hi aapki biwi hui toh…

Daya froze and looked at her with a jerk, only to find a playful smile of her face. He too thought to play the game on.

He went near her and kept his hands on both sides of her, bringing his face near her. She became nervous.

Daya (huskily): Toh kya? I will kiss you here (kissed her forehead) then here (kissed both her cheeks, as she gasped) then here (kissed her nose) And… (brought his lips near hers)

She became nervous and downed her gaze, he smiled.

Daya (continued): And uke baad jo hoga… voh shaadi ke baad.

She blsuhed hard and hugged him tight. She hid her crimson dusted face on his chest, while he chuckled and hugged her back.

Shreya (complaining): Aap humesha mujhe pareshaan karte hai… you are very bad…

Daya (caressing her hairs): But you are very good.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya (separating): Ab khana banane par dhyaan dijiye warna phir se jal jayega.

Daya (naughtily): Jaisi aapki iccha, future Mrs. Daya.

Shreya (blushing): Sir, please!

Daya (chuckled): Sorry.

Shreya (smiled): You should be.

Daya resumed his work. Soon, the dinner was prepared and the two served it on the dining table around which the other two were sitting.

ACP tasted it amd smiled.

ACP (to Daya): Bahut accha khana banate ho tum Daya.

Daya (lying): Sir, yeh toh Shreya ne…

ACP (smiled): Mujhe kya pagal samajh rakha hai jo Shreya ke haath ke khane mein aur tumhaare haath ke khane mein antar na bata paun?

Daya smiled.

Tarun (eyeing Shreya): Lekin sir, seriously, aapki jo biwi banegi na, bahut lucky hogi.

ACP (smiled); Sach mein… (to Daya): Ab tum shaadi kar lo.

Shreya and Daya blushed slightly as they remebered the incident that they had just some moments ago… They glanced at eachother and felt very uncomfortable… They dropped their eyes. The scenes were well read by the old man and thus, he got a mischievious grin for his face…

ACP (grinning): Waise Shreya kaisi rahegi?

Daya was shocked while Shreya turned concious.

Tarun (Smirked): Haan sir, mana thodi gusse wali hai, par buri nhi hai… aap se toh handle ho hi jayegi… ya yun kahoon ki koi chance hi nh degi aapko irritate hone ka.

Shreya hit his hand lightly… Daya was still unable to grasp anything… this is what happens when the dreams which you thought would not come true in your wildest of dreams comes true…

ACP, himself, is ready to give the hand on his beloved, lovely, daughter and the Queen, herself, has told that her granddaughter loves him…

It can only come true when he is in his londest of dreams… just thinking of his dearest love.

All noticed the deep blush on his face and the blank shocked expression and laughed out. Even Shreya wasn't able to control her laugh.

Tarun (laughing): Sir, hum toh mazak kar rhe the.

Shreya (controlling her laugh): Oh god! Sir, aap toh ladkiyon se bhi zyada sharmate hai!

Daya got an urgency to hide his face but what a petty! There was nothing he could hide behind of… except the girl, whom they are teasing him with the name off.

So, he preffered to eat his dinner silently…


	14. Chapter 14

Two days went by… Shreya was getting more and more tensed with the passing days… Tarun found out everything about the people, whom Queen had told them about…

She was in the farmhouse with Daya, ACP and Tarun… Queen has called the suspected people there…

Shreya (bowed): Hello everyone… I am sorry for the pain you got while coming here…

Lady 1 (smiled): Oh! It is perfectly fine, my dear…

Man 1 (angrily): What is perfectly fine, Lady Rachel? Oh, Jesus! We had to come to such an over polluted city and what rate of civility was it to not send any host to the airport but just a driver?

Shreya (politely): Lord Valmer, I really feel regretful for the inconvenience but the other officials were busy… and I am obliged that you still took the pain to come here…

Valmer (a bit calm): Hmmm… but I am not at all glad to be here as you hold me a suspect… Do I look like a criminal, for heaven's sake…

Tarun (a bit of harshness and softness): Being a criminal and suspect are two different things and honestly, you look like you…

All suppressed their laughs while Valmer gave a very unpleasing look to Tarun…

Valmer (twitched his nose): I beg your pardon…

Shreya (covering up): I apologize to you, sir. He was just mocking…

Valmer nodded haughtily…he was not at all had a pleasant air and looked like a criminal to Claire and ACP…

Shreya (smiled): Sir, you may take some rest, I suggest and we would talk about it later…

After a very egotistical nod, he made his way through the isle to the room…

Tarun (whispered in her ear): He is the criminal. Believe me…

Daya (politely): Lady Rachel… Do you remember your spot during the accident?

Rachel (smiled): Oh! For heaven's sake, it is a long back incident and it is hard to remember where I was during the whole assassination…

Shreya (serious): It is hard but not impossible, madam… I believe, you must remember where you were when versed about the demise…

Rachel (shrugged her shoulders): Not exactly but with the Queen, I think…

Queen second her statement… she was right…

Shreya (smiled): Thank you madame… I permit you to go to your room…

Rachel passed a very pleasant smile and went from there… Shreya bent towards Tarun and whispered something, which made him shocked… Shreya gave him an obvious look and he nodded reluctantly…She looked over other suspects…

Soon, the interrogation was over and Shreya left with the team… No one has known that she was the princess…

After the tiring session, they were driving back… Tarun was driving with ACP beside him… Shreya was sitting in the back seat and was more lost in her thoughts than the scenery from the window… The silence was more wanted than tongue-tied… Tarun, at last, burst out with his thoughts…

Tarun (annoyed): Shreya, yaar tujhe kya lagta hai utne saal pehle ka milega call records… Itna aasan nhi hai tera plan jitna tu samajh rahi hai…

Shreya (smirked): Tujhe pta bhi nhi hai mera plan kya hai…

All looked at her in great suspicion… Her brain was cooking something but they had no idea what it was… Shreya was just smiling so wittily that no one can ever think of what she was…

Shreya (took a deep breathe): Kal ke kal kisi tarah yeh baat failao ki main hi hoon Princess…

All were shocked… The 'kya' of their mouth dominated the silence easily…

Daya (shocked): Rani ko kya btaogi?

She told that she had already taken the permission of the Queen and she was quite satisfied of what Shreya had been thinking of… The plan was as simple as a thread but as complicated as the processes used in making it… Shreya was droll enough to handle the outcome was suggested to the Queen…

ACP (nodded thoughtfully): Hmmm… lekin tumhe bahut problem ho sakti hai Shreya is wajah se…

Shreya (sighed): Voh main jaanti hoon… but I can do nothing… ek hi tarika hai ki us khooni ko sabke saamne laya jaye…

All nodded and was quite ready for the plan… Until the next day, the news spread over to large population… Shreya got ready for the bureau and went with Daya, only to find reporters and journalists in the entrance… Shreya was hell shocked and nervous as her legs froze and refused to move… Someone pulled herself and before she could understand, she was standing on the back door of the bureau… She turned and found Joseph, Claire, Charlotte and Daya glaring her to death… She gave the most innocent look to them… Daya smiled and the other three took no time in shifting their glare to him…

Claire (angrily): What was the need to disclose the secret? I am sure about your opinion that you are never going to accept the throne, so why do you want us to be ashamed in front of the millions? Moreover, most importantly, you do not know how difficult it is to face either praise or condemnation from the media… we daily face the nervousness and an actual stress in it… My dear, you should not have represented yourself… it is easy to be popular and easier to be thrown to the ground…

Shreya (tensed): It was the first thought I had to find the assassin… I am damn sure that the culprit will contract some executioners to slay me… And I assure you that no harm will bw caused to your crown's dignity with the plan I have made… just give time to this and I will be very obliged to you madam…

Claire exchanged glances with the other two royal officials and sighed…

Claire (helplessly): Okay, I accept the offer… (Warning tone) However, I also want you to be unharmed…

Shreya (squeaked): Daya sir is there for this…

Daya was shocked by the sudden burst but smiled gradually… He bowed to show his pledge on the topic… Claire smiled and blessed the two officers and received a tight hug from her granddaughter, who was too good in buttering…

The two officers went in with safe and cautious steps… as they reached the officer's room, they could easily observe their colleagues trying to prevent the media from entering into the room…

All the channels were filled with only one news: PRINCESS IN DISGUISE OF AN OFFICER

'Here is the CID Mumbai bureau, where the princess worked as an inspector… her name in Shreya… The story started when she got a case about finding Princess Shreyana, which she gradually found to be herself…'

ACP switched off the projector showing the news and glared Shreya… Right now, they were in the conference room… Shreya looked worried and nervous… She was continuously cracking her fingers and moving her restless eyes as she thought over it…

ACP (disbelief): Not expected from you… jab plan banaya tha toh har consequence ko dekhna tha…

He went away glaring her for the last time… Shreya sighed tiredly… She looked around the room and thought about the first day, when she got to know that she was the princess… She smiled sadly as the same place got the end of her career as the same… She could not help but think about if it was a decision over a nation and she only got more miserable as before… Daya, who know decided to talk to her, continuously watched her… He went to her…

Daya (sighed): Shreya, please, do not feel more down…

Shreya (interrupted): Kaise na feel karoon aisa… just imagine agar main abhi ek Queen rehti aur maine aisa hi koi ghatiya bina soche samjhe decision liya hota toh kya hota?

Daya smiled at her worries and sat beside her… He turned his chair towards her and bent over it…

Daya (softly): Maine kahi padha tha ki a fall always gives birth to a higher rise, if and only (giving pressure to ONLY) if the climber is a hard worker… Shreya, I know ki tum bahut hi hard work kar rhi ho apne pita ke khooni ko pakadne ke liye, and that too not only physical but mental work bhi…

Shreya smiled lightly and turned to him… She sighed…

Shreya (softly): I really needed that, thanks…

Daya smiled and before he could understand, Shreya hugged him… His eyes widened in shock… Soon, he smiled at her and hugged her back... She separated and smiled painfully…

Shreya (heavy throat): Maybe I am thinking very much but it kills… it really does and (looks at him) I feel that I am falling hard…

Daya (smiled): And you are going to rise twice as harder than you fall… I am sure…

Shreya (smiled): Thank you for being there for me when no one really is… I know she still do not have full confidence on my plan…

Daya (cupped her face): But I have…

Shreya smiled and thanked him… they came out of the conference room only to find the Queen sitting on the chair and sipping tea, while talking to ACP… She talked about the security matters and left after sometimes…

 **A/N: Hi guys, I hope ki aaplog ko chapter accha lage... I know it was short but next time I will try to post a bigger chapter... Please do not forget to review...**

 **Love**

 **Samshreya8**


	15. Chapter 15

Shreya looked upset for what happened… Everyone in the bureau was told that it is a rumor and just to catch the criminal… Daya can feel her unhappiness on the subject that she has to lie to everyone about what is the truth… Daya was sure that she can fell weak and it was he, who has to support her… He made himself ready for this… Two days went and now, the things were now somewhat normal…

It was night now; Shreya talked to the Queen over the phone and was ready to sleep when she heard some noises from the door… Suddenly, a door knock startled her… She went there with cautious steps and her gun on her hand… She peeped through the pinhole and saw Tarun there… She sighed in relief and opened the door…Tarun gave her a strange smile and came in…

Shreya (rolled her eyes): You scared me to hell!

Tarun (smirked, meaningful tone): No doubt, I have…

Shreya smiled at him lightly but she felt something weird in his tone…

Tarun (smiled): Pyaas lagi hai, thoda paani dena Shreya.

Shreya nodded… She went to the kitchen to fetch some water for him… While she was pouring water from the bottle to the glass, Tarun came and stood behind her… She glanced at him with the corner of her eyes… He still stood motionless…

Shreya (turning to the slab): Tum jao aur baitho, main paani le aati hoon…

Tarun still did not respond nor moved from his place… Shreya felt fishy and thus turned to him… Nevertheless, before she could utter a word, she was smacked just on her face… She fell down on the ground… She looked at the man with a jerk… He was still standing like a bloody heartless beast… She got everything…

Shreya (smirked): So I gave shelter to a cold-blooded murderer…

Tarun (moved towards her): No doubt on it… I am the assassin…

Shreya (adding violently): who is going to be kicked on his ass…

Shreya kicked his knee and he fell down… She got up and ran to her room… He too got up and followed her with a smirked… She ran and closed the door behind her… However, she was sure that the door was not an appropriate mechanism to defend the animal… She hurriedly caught her phone and called someone, who she was sure would protect her… He banged the door… A small gasp escaped her mouth…

Daya was setting his bed and preparing to sleep… He was having an intuition that something was wrong… He poured a glass of water and drank it… He was going to sleep, when his phone rang… He felt it weird to get a call from Shreya at this hour of the night… He picked up the call…

Daya (concerned): Hello Shreya, sab thik toh hai na?

Shreya (worried): Sir, kucch thik nhi hai, jitni jaldi ho sake please aa jaiye! Mujhe khooni ka pta chal gya hai… voh koi aur nhi balki….

Tarun broke the door and Shreya gasped in horror… Before she could understand, he slapped her and the phone fell from her hand… It broke and the call disconnected… Daya could only hear her scream…

Daya got worried and called other to get ready as a back up…

Here, Tarun slapped Shreya and the phone fell… The call disconnected… She screamed in pain but the stone heart would never listen to her… She stood up and got ready to fight to him… She curled her fingers into a fist and the next moment, it was him, who got punched hard on his nose… It was bleeding and he unbalanced for a while when she got the next opportunity and she twirled then bent… She spread on of her leg and removed his legs from the ground making him fall… She stood on her legs and tried to stamp her feet on his thigh, but he was fast enough to turned around… She kicked him on his stomach and turned to the other side for a moment and he got his golden opportunity…

He stood up and caught her hairs… She screamed in pain while he whispered in her ear…

Tarun (gritting his teeth): Miss Shreya…Oh sorry! Miss Shreyana David Steve Proficon, the would be princess of Galevia or the LATE almost princess of Galevia. Puri duniya se tum jhooth bol sakti ho mere sivaye… I know you are the real heir to the throne and that is why you should be killed so that the Ravens would rule… Tumhaare parents aur bhaiyon ko marna itna mushkil nhi tha jitni dikkat tumhe marne mein ho rhi hai… Kitna maza aaya tha pehle hi maine tumhaare pita ko warn kar diya tha, phir bhi use voh gaddi chahiye tha… agar voh meri baat maan jaata toh shayad aaj tum uske saath hoti…

Shreya's eyes widened in shock when she heard more of it… she froze on her place and did not defend herself when Tarun prepared to kill her…

Daya came to the house with the backup and saw the door felt ajar… He came in with a loaded gun… They heard the panting as they climbed the stairs to Shreya's room… Daya ran to the room and the scene dried his blood… He froze there while the others rush to the almost dead body…

In the hospital, Shreya was admitted in the hospital and takne into the operation theater… Daya was still in the state of confusion… He had tears but was not flowing through his cheeks… His love was on the verge of death and he was helpless… He never felt so helpless in his whole life… All others were tearing off… The tears flowed continuously… From a helpless father to an upset grandmother… Soon, the beast also came there… He was as soft from outside as hard he was from the inside… He gave all his fake sympathies and stood beside Daya, who was very worried and upset… He started to console him…

Tarun (sighed): Daya, chinta mat karo, kucch nhi hoga Shreya ko… She will be fine…

Daya (angrily): Tarun, just shut up… will you? It is all because of you…

Tarun was shocked… his throat dried as he thought that he is caught red handed…

 **A/N: Hi guys... sorry for a short update par phir suspense nhi rahega na... So... this one's for Ayesha...On her request...**

 **So, what do you think? Do Daya know about it? Is he really caught red handed? Do review your opinions and also if you want Dareya to be united in this sequel or its next one? Because the next will be the training before being a princess...**

 **Love**

 **Samshreya8**


	16. Chapter 16

Daya (angrily): Tarun, just shut up… will you? It is all because of you…

Tarun was shocked… his throat dried as he thought that he is caught red handed…

Tarun (stammering): Daya, yeh tum kya keh rhe ho?

Daya (shouted): Toh aur kya kahoon main Tarun! Shreya ko is samay chhod ke jaane ki kya zaroorat thi?

Tarun felt a releif listening to this… He thought that he was cought but no, his secret safe with him and Shreya… He was almost sure that she is never going to wake up…

Tarun (fale guilt): Daya, mujhe is baat ka bahut dukh hai ki main uski koi madad nhi kar saka… Shreya meri sabse acchi dost hai… Main use tabse jaanta hoon jab hum college mein the… We are best friends…

Daya said nothing but went from there after glaring him for the last time… Tarun secretly gave a very sinful smile…

Tarun (thinking): Tch-Tch-Tch… bechara Daya, kitna bhola hai… Shreya ke katil se hi uski protection ki ummeed kar di… Bechara!

Daya was sitting in the garden and thinking about Shreya. His eyes were filled were tears and his heart was facing a storm. She is something that he never wished to loss. He was in love with her and only her. No one in this worlld can take her place.

A soft touch on his shoulder brought him back to the reality. He looked at his side and noticed that he had not even realised that Claire was sitting beside him. He again turned his eyes to face the floor while she kept looking that him.

Claire (inhaled): You know Daya, once, Steve told me that if you fall in love, the forst indication is that you cannot hold if the person is hurt. Either you break the face of the hurt giver or you break your own spirits. Try not to do the second one, as it will heart both you and the one, who loves you, though the first category in much less crowded.

Claire smiled lightly and cheefully at him but he was in a deep thinking because of herself. Claire knew it very well and knew that he would need her again.

Daya (looked at her): So, what do you think I should do?

Claire (smiled): First of all, (she kept a hand on his shoulder and said softly) Calm the storm inside your heart.

Daya smiled at her. He can feel the presence of Shreya around when she is there. They both were identical in their thinking, also in their successful attempts to calm one's mind.

Claire (softly): Take a deep breath and let out all the sadness and helplessness you feel.

Daya did as instructed to him. He felt very relaxed but was still not in the state of full relaxation and will not be until he does not find the slayer.

Claire (smiled): Now, wait until your beloved Shreya wakes up, as I know she will.

Claire stood up and so did Daya. She went from there after passing a last smile at him. Daya again looked down as she went. Her words were still echoing in his ears. He took a deep breath and went in to where the Operation Theater was. He again felt weak on thinking that she is inside the big door just in front of him.

Suddenly, the light above the Operation Theater got off and the doctor came out. He again became restless and rushed to the doctor. The Queen also hastened to the doctor, who was standing witnessing their love for the young woman.

Daya (anxiously): Doctor, Shreya kaisi hai?

Doctor (calmly): Dekhiye, unhein hosh aa gya hai… par…

All took a sigh of relief while Tarun was hell shocked. He had never imagined his plan to fail this way and Shreya would also tell the whole world about his SINS, as it is the right word to use. Nevertheless, the others too faced an anxiety about the 'BUT', used by the doctor.

Purvi (worried): Par kya, doctor?

Doctor (sighed): Unhein kisi cheez ka bahut bura shock laga hai and she is almost in depression.

Claire (breathed): What!

The doctor nodded.

Doctor (to console them): Lekin do not worry, maine ek doctor se baat ki hai… he will come by 5 pm. But I think, she has something so painful in her mind, that is the cause of her distress. Please, try to find the thing and this can end her agony.

ACP thanked the doctor, who left after smiling lightly and with concern. Daya could not bare it and went from there. ACP signalled Abhijeet to got after him and he does so. Claire sighed and thought to go first.

She went to the doorstep and saw her little granddaughter on the bed in half sitting position. Shreya looked calm by her expressions but her heart was on fire. Why would not it? Her best friend betrayed her and had a hand in killing her entire family. Shreya had no rational thought now as her mind was revolving around the sweet memories that were woven by Tarun and herself. Claire sighed and signalled her two officials, Charlotte and Joseph, to leave them alone for a while. They nodded and went from there.

Claire went in slowly and sat on the stool while adjusting her dress. Shreya did not show any sign of noticing her. Claire blinked her eyes and caressed the hairs of her beloved granddaughter. Shreya came out of her and looked at her. Her eyes were cold and painful. Claire looked down after a moment of looking in her eyes.

Claire (heavy throat): I am extremely sorry, my dear… Your condition is just because of me. I regret allowing you to disclose the secret. I was the mature one and your guide on what is right and wrong.

Shreya (coldly): It is not your fault. Even if you had banished me from doing this, then also the executioner knew who I am (looking at her) or certainly, who I was.

Claire could sense the pain in her every word, even though her voice was cold.

Claire (softly): You saw him face… Who was he?

Shreya (smirked): It does not matter now… He had already escaped.

Claire (confused): Please enlighten me on what are you saying.

Shreya had tears now… Shreya could not hold them that long and not at all in front of her grandmother. Claire hugged her from a side to console her. She was continuously rubbing her arm as Shreya cried on her chest.

Claire (softly): Who was that man, sweetheart?

Shreya (crying): He was Tarun.

Claire's hand stopped rubbing her arm and she could sense the fright, Claire got. Shreya separated herself and looked at her shocked face.

Shreya (heavy throat): I am sorry… it is my entire fault. I should have known that it is not safe to tell the secret to everyone.

Claire (cupped her face): It is not your fault, but mine. You were not ready to tell everything but I thought it wise to tell.

Shreya (lighten the situation): A queen is never wrong, however, the situation is.

Claire smiled. Shreya felt so light talking to Claire. Claire is a good Queen but she is an excellent grandmother. She can take all your sadness in just a five minutes conversation and give you all the calmness in just a hug.

Shreya's second thought was about someone else. She tried to peep out of the door and look for that someone, which her grandmother noticed clearly. She gave a meaningful smile.

Claire (inhaled): Your grandfather fell in love with a farmer's daughter and your father gave his heart to an executive's daughter. (She smiled naughtily) A CID officer is not that bad.

Shreya looked at her with a jerk. She had never thought of such unexpected words from even more unexpected time. She turned very red. Claire chuckled at her changing expressions from shock to softness, then to a deep blush.

Claire (smiled): Why do not you two tell each other of the mutual feelings you share?

Shreya (timidly): I thought you would not approve of it.

Claire (chuckled): Why would not I?

Shreya (stunned): Do not you want a titled husband for me?

Claire (smiled): No, but I want a lovable and caring husband for you, who would always support you in your decisions when you are correct.

Shreya (shyly): Then, Daya sir would do.

Claire smiled as Shreya hugged her tightly out of too much happiness to keep to herself. Both of them chuckled as they shared their Grandmother-granddaughter moment. Shreya felt really happy and nice with this old women, who was the only blood relative she had now.


	17. Chapter 17

Shreya (stunned): Do not you want a titled husband for me?

Claire (smiled): No, but I want a lovable and caring husband for you, who would always support you in your decisions when you are correct.

Shreya (shyly): Then, Daya sir would do.

Claire smiled as Shreya hugged her tightly out of too much happiness to keep to herself. Both of them chuckled as they shared their Grandmother-granddaughter moment. Shreya felt really happy and nice with this old woman, who was the only blood relative she had now.

Daya was again in the garden, but this time, he was calmer and so was his heart. At least she is alive, even not with him. He took a sigh of satisfaction as he is now very much content. Her presence always soothes him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. This hand was more known to him.

Abhijeet (softly): Daya, Shreya ab thik hai.

Daya (smiled lightly): Jaanta hoon Abhijeet aur is baat ki bahut khushi bhi hai mujhe.

Abhijeet (chuckled lightly): Agar itna hi pyaar karta hai toh bol kyun nhi deta?

Daya (glanced at him): Dar lagta hai Boss, ki kahi use bhi kho na dun.

Abhijeet (looked up to the sky): Kabhi-kabhi dar ko side rakhna padta hai, aur ek aur chance lena hota hai.

Daya gave an understanding smile to him.

Everyone left Shreya alone for sometimes. She was still upset about the past events. She had closed eyes. She always thought Tarun as an elder was always there for her and respected her views. She never thought that the man who protected her many-a-times would be the one to try to kill her. The most intolerable point was that he was still in free air. She should not let him escape if she really wants a vengeance.

She was too lost in her thoughts to feel someone's presence; he also did not disturb her. He was just staring her with all the love he had. He even thought that he lost her forever. The woman who gave him the idea of how beautiful the world could be, the one who made him love again, she was almost lost from him. His heart still aches on the thought of her leaving him.

Daya (softly): Kaisi ho Shreya?

Shreya smiled lightly and opened her eyes slowly. She saw him and he smiled at her.

Shreya (smiled lightly): Bas mari nhi hoon sir.

Daya (shocked): Shreya, yeh kaisi baatein kar rhi ho?

Shreya sighed and looked at the empty wall in front of her.

Shreya (softly): Sir, kabhi-kabhi yeh kayal aata hai, ki zinda na rehte toh hi behtar tha… aisa lagta hai ki zindagi shayad kabhi hume apnana hi nhi chahti thi lekin kisi ne use zabardasti de diya use.

Daya (immediately): Shreya, aise nhi kehte.

Shreya (ignored his words): Aur main ab jiyoon bhi toh kiske liye?

It was enough for him. He moved towards her and grabbed her hand to make her face him.

Daya (angrily): Bahut sun chuka tumhaara, ab meri baat suno. Is duniya mein koi nhi hai jiske liye tumhe jeena chahiye? Ek poore desh ki zimmedaari hai tumpar, tumhaari dadi, ACP sir, Salukhe sir, Cid ki poori team… in sab ke liye nhi jeena hai tumhe? Mujhe bhi tumhaari chinta hai…

Daya turned to the other side when he thought that he almost said what he should not at this moment. Shreya was still staring him with a blank expression. She chuckled sadly but not loud enough for him to here.

Shreya (coldly): Kyun hai aapko meri chinta sir?

Daya turned to her. Her expressions were blank but still pain was clearly visible. Daya downed his gaze and she knew he would not answer.

Shreya (smirked): Nhi hai na jawab, mujhe pta tha. Pta hai sabse zyada dard isi se hi hota hai. Aap kehte hai ki aapko meri chinta hai, jatate bhi hai par shayad uska reason aapko khud nhi pta.

Daya (sighed): Pta hai mujhe ki main kyun tumhaari itni parwah karta hoon… par kya karoon Shreya, aaj bhi apne ateet se dar lagta hai… shochta hoon ki kahi tumhe bhi na kho doon.

Shreya (softly): Ek baar keh ke toh dekhiye sir, shayad aap mujhe sach mein paa lein.

Daya came near her, still looking in her eyes. Her heart raced as he held her hands in his.

Daya (soflty): Shreya, pta nhi kyun par ek baar fir se mujhe apna dil kisi ko dene ka man kiya hai. Isbaar aisa laga jaise voh sach mein mera dil nhi todega balki khud ke dil mujhe de dega.

He inhaled looking at their hands and then looked in her eyes, which were looking into his eye with so much hope.

Daya (smiled): I love you Shreya, I love you very much.

Shreya (teary): I love you too sir. I am sorry, ki I have not told you about my feelings before.

They hugged each other and remained there for sometimes. He loved her soft touch on his skin and she too never wanted to end this hug. Daya was caressing her back while she was listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly, he separated and looked at her face lovingly, as if trying to remember every detail about it. He tucked a hair strand behind her ear. She was feeling very shy and had no courage to look at him. He made her face him by her chin. She looked in his eyes, which lovingly looked into hers. He cupped her face and moved towards it. She had no intentions to deny such a lovely invitation and let him do what he wanted to. She felt his lips softly touching hers. God, how lightheaded she felt. She no more remembered her recent past and was just lost in the kiss. She responded immediately with equal passion. Both the pair of eyes was closed as they enjoyed the lovely moment.

Daya separated. They both were panting hard. There was a deep blush on her face as he could notice it. He chuckled as she was dying due to shyness. She hugged him again while his chuckling continued and ended after a brief moment.

Soon, Shreya was back to her house. Nevertheless, she was still very much injured and the doctors too suggested her five days bed rest. RAW helped to catch Tarun, but he still refused to expose the name of the real mastermind. Tarun is too young to be a slayer when Shreya was born and thus, it proved someone else alarmed David.

Shreya and Daya revealed about their relation and a howl of cheers dominated her house. Daya took the responsibility of taking care of Shreya.

Daya came into her room, while she was reading her book. He took a glass and poured some water in it.

Daya (came to her): Shreya, chalo dawaai kha lo.

Shreya made a face and refused to take the medicines. Daya glared her so she took it.

Shreya (like a kid): Aap bahut bure ho Daya… humesha aankhdikhate ho aur kaam karwalete ho… you are really like a khadus boss…

Daya (naughtily): Accha main khadus boss hoon… (she nodded): Lekin tum kucch nhi kar sakti, you have to deal with this khadus boss for at least a life time.

Shreya (sighed helplessly): Ab kya karein zimmedaari li hai toh nubhani hi padegi.

Shreya chuckled while Daya smiled naughtily. He came closer to her, making her nervous. He smiled at this.

Daya (coming closer): Haan, nibhaani toh padegi hi zimmedaari.

Before she could say anything, she was again captured in a kiss and also lost herself in that.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hi guys... I decided to rather continue with the same story than to write another for the same._**

 _Daya was fiddling in the chair in nervousness while Shreya rolled her eyes finding him so uneasy in her case. They both had come to the doctor to find the progress of Shreya's health. The doctor came and sat on his chair opposite to them over the table. She smiled at Shreya and this tensed Daya up. Few days before, Shreya managed to be killing by her so-called best friend, who was actually an assassin. Tarun in now under the custody but he still refused to give any detail of the mastermind._

 **Daya (worried):** Is everything fine, doctor?

 **Doctor (smiled):** Of course, Mr. Daya, you have taken good care of her… how can she not be so well?

 _Daya released his breath that he even did not know was holding. Shreya gave him an 'I knew' look and he led a quiet laugh. Shreya stood up and flashed a smile to the doctor._

 **Daya (while getting up):** Thank you so much doctor.

 _The doctor smiled as they went out of the cabin. They moved out of the hospital. They saw Joseph, who nodded slightly in greeting and they returned it warmly with a smile. Joseph brought the car and they sat in. Shreya was rather confused._

 **Shreya (while sitting):** Joe, why are you driving us today?

 **Joseph (smiled):** She wants me to prevent any tantrum thrown by you and to look over the trouble you cause.

 **Shreya (concluded):** So, basically, you are going to be my babysitter until the Royal Ball.

 _The two men laughed at her joke while she smiled looking outside the window._

 **Shreya (leaned her head to her right):** Hope that day comes soon as I am a 25 years grown-up, if your Queen has mistaken me to be a 5 years kid.

 **Joseph (chuckled):** Rather, she thinks you to be the most appropriate for her throne. She thinks you to be a quite mature girl.

 _Shreya smiled. She looked outside the window and sighed. Her life had been upside down from the very moment she met her past. The Queen of Galevia claimed to be her grandmother and wanted to take her with herself. She wanted to make Shreya the princess of the country. Shreya decided to hold on. She had not finalized her decision to be the princess. The Queen had given her the time until the Royal Independence Day Ball of Galevia, when she will make her decision. In a few weeks, she had lost some important people in her life. She also grew important in life of some people. Oh god, it is scary or what!_

 **Shreya (quietly):** So, what do you want me to do first?

 **Charlotte (coming inside the car):** Get a nice makeover.

 **Shreya (smiled):** You are joking.

 **Joseph (seriously):** She is not.

 _Shreya laughed as a mad then stopped after a few seconds._

 **Shreya (mumbled):** It is as terrible as it is going to be.

 _Soon, they all stopped. Shreya was the first one to hop out of the car. As she looked around, her smile faded and she again turned to the car. However, before she had the chance to escape inside the car, Charlotte and Daya pulled her by the arms. She sighed helplessly._

 **Shreya (helplessly):** This is not fair… I thought I would get some rest in my house before getting slayed here.

 **Daya (chuckled):** No one is going to slay you.

 **Shreya (breathed):** Getting slayed is much better, I assure you.

 _Daya and Charlotte exchanged glances and smiled. They practically dragged Shreya in while she made a constant face of displeasure._

 _A civil old woman was sitting in the study table writing a letter. Joseph came in and bowed while she smiled and nodded in return._

 **Claire (smiled):** Hello Joseph… so is she here?

 **Joseph (smiled):** Of course, by hook and crook, I assure you.

 **Claire (chuckled):** Oh my dear! She hates when someone drags her here.

 **Joseph (jokingly):** Then, you must not be surprised that Daya and Charlotte are dragging her inside. She turned to go, when they got the chance.

 **Claire (smiled):** Then please drag her in.

 _Joseph smiled and nodded. He went outside while she removed her reading glasses and stood up. She went a little near the door. Soon, the door opened and Shreya came in, followed by Daya, Charlotte and Joseph. The three bowed while Shreya stood smiling._

 **Daya/ Charlotte/ Joseph while bowing** your majesty.

 **Claire (smiled):** Raise my dears… what a pleasant morning it is.

 **Daya (sweetly):** Indeed ma'am.

 **Claire (to Shreya):** And how are you my dear granddaughter?

 _Shreya came forward and hugged her tight. Claire chuckled and hugged her back. Soon, they separated. Claire held both her shoulders._

 **Claire (lovingly):** Does it mean that you are all right my dear?

 **Shreya (sighed and made a helpless face):** I was good, a few minutes ago… before I discovered that I was standing right on the door of the farmhouse.

 **Claire (chuckled):** Why do you run away from your duties?

 **Shreya (softly):** I do not… However, when it comes to leave my loved ones, I get selfish sometimes.

 _There was short silence in the room. The three, who were standing a little far from the grandmother-granddaughter, exchanged glances meaningfully. Claire sighed and then dropped her hands from Shreya's shoulder. Shreya gave a very tiny smile to her and she returned a sad one. The two always used to talk without words. Even if they do not have a family in each other, they surely have a friend. It was Claire, who encouraged love in Shreya and Daya. She was a lovely substitute of Tarun, actually even better than he was._

 **Shreya (to divert the situation):** So, what is the first torture for me?

 **Claire (teasing):** The girl, who almost got dead a few days ago, says that learning some civility is a torture.

 **Shreya (with a grin):** I would rather get my head chopped than learning how to be civil princess, believe me.

 _All chuckled at her statement which was the truth. She could really have got her head chopped istead of doing all this, if she had the option. However, poor soul can do nothing but flow with river._

 **Claire (cleared her throat):** So, I would first like to see what damages we have to repair. You may please turn, very slowly.

 _Shreya twirled slowly, so that her grandmother can see what she could do to her. Shreya was rather annoyed. She does not want to change._

 **Claire (to Charlotte):** Make the list, Charlotte.

 _Charlotte nodded. She took out a pen and notepad and was ready to note the points told to her._

 **Claire (observing Shreya):** She should have a facial, manicure and pedicure thrice a week, her hairs should be longer than they are in the present and take care of her makeover.

 _Shreya was shocked and thus quickly faced her grandmother. Shreya was literally glaring her._

 **Shreya (straightly):** I am not going to do any of these. It is too much… I mean, how can a woman even manage to go thrice to a parlour or get her hairs long in just few weeks? Moreover, makeover and parlour was never my cup of coffee and I will never allow anyone even to touch my hairs… let alone increasing its length.

 **Claire (strictly):** Do as I say or you know the concequence.

 _Shreya frowned at her. She knew very well that her grandmother was capable to do anything and making her do all those things is just a small piece of cake for her._

 **Shreya (annoyed):** I will do it.

 _The other three had a hard time controlling there giggles and laughters. Shreya glared them and they no more felt the laughter. Shreya again turned to Claire, who was thinking something._

 **Claire (thoughtfully):** Charlotte, you remember that staff who did Cianna's makeover on her wedding.

 **Charlotte (nodded):** Umm… yeh ma'am… He is Parlo. He is a very famous beautician. He has a long chain of his own beauty salons. He is a good choice for this.

 **Shreya (cursed under breath):** Damn you, Parlo.


	19. Chapter 19

_The Queen kindly left Shreya who came back to her house with Daya and Joseph. Joseph left after dropping them and it was only Shreya and Daya 'alone'. Shreya literally hopped on her sofa and sighed in relief. Daya came in and stood leaning on the wall. He smiled seeing her like this._

 **Shreya (sighed):** Thank god, grandmom ne mujhe chhod diya warna ek minute waha aur nhi reh paati main.

 _She got no response from him. She turned and saw him smiling like an idiot. She made a face and went to him. She tapped his shoulder and he came back to the world. She raised her brows asking 'what happened'. He smiled observing her from tip to toe. He stood straight and went a little closer to her._

 **Daya (smiled):** Yahi soch rha tha ki lambe baal aur make-up mein kaisi lagogi tum.

 **Shreya (pouted):** Kyun aapko main aise nhi pasand hoon?

 _Daya looked at her and went even closer to her. There was hardly an inch gap. He caught her by the waist and pulled her to himself. She smiled and kept her hands on his chest. He kissed her forehead lovingly._

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya, maine tumhaare dil se pyaar kiya hai isiliye tumhaare sharir mein kucch bhi ho mujhe aur mere pyaar ko usse koi farak nhi padta.

 _Shreya smiled and rested her cheek on his chest. She was listening to his heartbeats. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her. She was thinking something. After a while, she separated her cheek from his chest and looked at him. She sighed._

 **Shreya (looked in his eyes):** Lekin mujhe farak padta hai, Daya… Aapse pyaar is Shreya ne kiya hai aur aapne bhi is Shreya se pyaar kiya hai… Kya ek pal ke liye bhi us pyaar ki farak nhi padega?

 _Daya smiled at her. He went behind her and hugged her tightly. His hands locked tightly around her waistline and his chin resting on her shoulder._

 **Daya (naughtily):** Is sawal ka main abhi jawab nhi dunga… kya pata tumhe aur khubsoorat dekh kar meri niyat badal jaye?

 _Shreya turned all red. She was not at all ready to face with due to shyness. Daya smiled at her antics but suddenly everything felt so sensual in between them. He pecked her nape softly while she felt goosebumps on her soft skin. He turned her with a jerk and both stared each other in the eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Daya looked at over her face so lovingly. He pecked her forehead while she closed her eyes. He kissed her cheeks and nose. He stared at her crimson face and moved his face towards her lips. Their lips were about to fuse when… DING DONG._

 _They separated with a jerk due to the doorbell. They looked at each other and she went to open the door. He rubbed his back of the neck in sudden embarrassement while she had a reddish face. She made herself look presentable and then opened the door. She smiled widely seeing the person and hoped to hug him. Daya also came and smiled seeing ACP._

 _ACP is like a father for Shreya who never had anyone for the title. Both ACP and Daya were the first one to know about her royal secret. Shreya loved both of them dearly. She separated and smiled._

 **Shreya (smiled):** Sir, aap is time?

 **ACP (taunting):** Kyun? Galat time par aaya kya?

 _Both Shreya and Daya recalled the recent incident and were red. Both looked at each other and then down to the floor. ACP smiled and chuckled._

 **ACP (smiled):** Mazak kar rha tha… waise tabyat kaisi hai tumhaari, Shreya?

 **Shreya (smiled lightly):** Thik-thik hai sir…. Accha aap andar toh aayiye.

 _ACP came in and Shreya went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. The reality was that she needed to hide her fully flushed face. Here, Daya and ACP were sitting on the couch._

 **ACP (smiled):** Toh Queen Claire ne Shreya ki training start kar di?

 _Daya remembered the incident in the farmhouse and Shreya came in meanwhile and overheard the talks. He smiled at Shreya meaningfully while she had a colored face._

 **Daya (glanced at Shreya then ACP):** Haan sir… bahut acchi chal rhi hai iski training.

 _Shreya served a glass of water to him and sat with both of them._

 **ACP (sighed):** Shreya, maine media ko sambhal diya hai… **(softly):** sab ko bol diya hai ki tum bas us mujrim ko pakadne ke liye yeh sab kar rhi thi.

 _Shreya looked at him with a jerk. She tried to smile and nodded. She stood up and went with an excuse of making tea for them. ACP and Daya exchanged sad glances. She reached the kitchen and tightened her grip on the kitchen slab. She recalled her own nervousness on seeing so many reporters for her. She exhaled and closed her eyes._

 **Daya (worried):** Sir, main dekhta hoon.

 _ACP nodded and Daya went to the kitchen. Her back was towards him. He sighed in an inaudible tone and went towards her. He hugged her from behind and she smiled lightly with closed eyes._

 **Shreya (whispered):** ACP sirbahar hi baithe hai.

 **Daya (smiled):** Haan, toh main unse permission le kar aaya hoon...

 **Shreya (chuckled):** Kya bahana bnaya aapne?

 _He separated and turned her slwoly to face him. He sighed and looked in her eyes. It showed her nervousness like a transparent wall. He kept a hand on her cheek._

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya, kyun chhipati ho apne aapko mujhse? Kya pyaar nhi karti mujhse?

 **Shreya (immediately):** Yeh aap kya keh rhe hai? Main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon… apni jaan se bhi zyaada.

 **Daya (smiled):** Aur meri jaan hi tum ho Shreya… isiliye bahut bura lagta hai ki main us kabil nhi ki tum apne baaton ko mere saath share nhi kar sakti… It hurts…

 **Shreya (heavy throat):** And it hurts even more when we are helpless… kya share karoon main aapse ki main is kabil hi nhi ki itni badi responsibilty le sakoon… Main bas kucch reporters' se dar gyi aur wahan mujhe daily inhein face karna hoga… **(took a deep breath and said shaking her head)** I am a coward… I cannot do this… I am just an insensible-

 _Before she could complete her sentence, she felt her lips pressed against his. She was shocked while he pulled her closer to kiss her more passionately. She cannot help but respond to such a heated kiss. She soon separated herself and turned to the other side to hide her tears._

 **Daya (softly):** You were never a coward… jo ladki ek CID officer ho aur pta nhi kitni baar dusro ki jaan bchane ke chakkar mein khud ki jaan daon par lagade… voh kabhi buzdil nhi ho sakti Shreya. You are not a coward…

 _Shreya turned and hugged him tightly. She was crying bitterly. He hugged her back and tried to console her._

 **Shreya (crying):** I cannot do this… yeh sab mujhse nhi hoga… pretending to be what you are not is not my cup of tea… I will disclaim the throne… isse accha kucch nhi hoga…

 **Daya (rubbing her back):** Shreya khud par nhi toh humpar bharosa rakho… we will make you strong enough.

 **Voice:** Daya sahi keh rha hai… humlog hai na tumhaare liye.

 _Both looked at the door to find ACP and separated themselves from the hug. Both were slightly embarrassed. ACP approached to them._

 **ACP (softly):** Shreya, pita maana hai na tumne… toh apne pita par bharosa rakho… I know that you will do it.

 _Shreya smiled and hugged her father figure. Daya smiled at them._


End file.
